Into the Sunset
by Toby Danger
Summary: Now that the world's been saved, there's just the small matter of starting a new life.. Haru x Elie and other pairings. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Beginning of the End

Groove Adventure Rave: Into the Sunset

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_Hello all Rave fans! Yes, it's another huge novel from me for your reading pleasure. This one is a bit personal for me, since it coincides with the manga. Yes, Groove Adventure Rave is currently approaching it's end in Japan. The final battle between Haru and Lucia is occuring as we speak. And knowing this in mind, I felt a story about our heroes finally going home would be appropiate, as well as answering questions like "what do the main characters of shonen manga do once the quest is over?" "Do they get jobs or what?"_

_I hope you all enjoy this forst chapter, and I will endevor to bring the rest soon. Any reviews are always welcome._

_Warning: This fic contains spoilers for much of the later manga volumes, including vols 29-33 _

_Pairings: Haru x Elie, Let x Julia, Shuda x Cattleya, Musica x Melodia, Sieg Hart x Hilde, Iulius x Belnika and some special quests... _

It hit Haru like a ton of bricks.

As he leaned against his Ravelt sword, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the pain that racked his whole body, he realized just what had happened.

He'd defeated Lucia. Destroyed the Endless Dark Bring. Saved the Stellar Memories.

It was over. After two years of traveling and fighting… it was finally over.

He looked down before him. Lucia lay at his feet, surrounded by the shattered remains of his Decalogs sword. His body was as battered as Haru's was, except for a large gash in his stomach where Haru had stabbed his sword in rage. His breathing was shallow, the gasps of a dying man.

Haru looked around, seeing his friends staggering toward them, weary and injured from their battles against the Four Demon Gods, but thankfully, still alive. Musica was supporting a limping Shuda. Julia was carrying Plue, Ruby and Griff on her back. Let, Iulius, Belnika and Niebel were slowly moving, clutching wounds. Sieg lay on the ground, struggling to get up…

And very close by, Elie lay still, her breathing the only sign she was still alive. Haru smiled, relieved that she was safe, and slightly amused that she seemed to be asleep. Here she was, at the end of the most important battle in the world, and she was snoozing through it…

Quiet… he realized everything was so quiet. All he could hear was a faint wind blowing, his friend's footsteps, and Lucia gasping at his feet. He looked around, expecting something to make a noise. Like an explosion, or maybe some new enemy Lucia had kept in reserve.

But there was nothing. And he knew it. Why should there be? It was over.

Funny, he'd always imagined the end of the quest to be… something more. Louder, more dramatic. Not this dreadful silence.

"So... I guess I should congratulate you."

He looked down at Lucia, who wore a grin on his blood smeared face. And for once, Haru couldn't glare angrily at him like so many times in the past. He didn't look like the heartless maniac he'd faced a few minutes ago. Now he just seemed like a man, accepting his death.

"I guess you finally proved…" He coughed blood. "..proved which of our clans is the strongest once and for all."

Haru looked at him, no emotion on his face. "I never cared for the whole thing between Symphonia and Leagrove. I only did this so no one else would have to suffer from your insanity."

He expected some kind of retort, but Lucia just shrugged. "My insanity, your desire. It stills boils down to who had the stronger will."

He slowly turned his head to glance at Elie. "Though I guess you had something more than just your wish for peace to drive you on."

Musica was now next to him, holding his Silver Ray in a threatening manner. "Finish him Haru. Or I'll be happy to.."

Haru held a hand up. "No, wait." For some morbid reason, he was curious as to what Lucia had to say.

Lucia was now staring at the sky. "It's a shame I won't get to see it."

"See what?"

"What'll happen now? Now that the feud is over… aren't you curious what life will be like, now this war is over?"

Haru wasn't sure how to answer that. "I guess… but what do you care?"

"I guess I'm just wondering how I would adapt to this new world you've brought on…"

His voice was quieter now, his attention on the darkening clouds above them, as if he was trying to see something in them.

"Funny how life changes so suddenly. One day, you're a prisoner, the next, you're the leader of a country, trying to bring it toward glory. And just as suddenly, you're nothing, with nowhere to go."

He coughed again. "Too bad I won't get to see this next chapter… who knows… I might have enjoyed it."

He lifted his hand, and Haru blinked when he saw he was extending it in a handshake. "You fought well Glory."

Haru looked at him closely, understanding. He had terrorized the world, hurt his friends, and made his life hell. But in that final battle, it had just been the two of them, warriors fighting for their beliefs.

He knelt down and took his hand. "Yeah, you too."

Lucia coughed again. "Perhaps we'll meet again, in different circumstances."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Luica smiled, then closed his eyes. "Father…."

A few seconds later, he stopped breathing. The last heir of Leagrove was gone.

Haru released his hand, staring at his former nemesis with sad eyes. All the power Lucia possessed, and in the end, it all amounted to nothing. For the first time since meeting him, he felt… sorry for him.

"Haru…" He heard Elie murmur his name, and his mind snapped back to the present. He moved over to Elie, lifting her upper body. She was still asleep.

"Elie… wake up. Are you okay?" He gently shook her, but got no response at first. He wasn't surprised Elie was so out of it. After channeling all her power to destroy the Endless, it was a miracle she was still breathing.

He felt his heart flutter as her eyes opened, bright amber orbs which warmed his heart. "Haru… you're okay?"

"Of course I am."

She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked him over. "You're hurt!" She gasped, pointing at a large cut on his side.

He just shrugged. "I'll live. But are you okay? You used a lot of your magic."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought my heart was gonna burst…"

She stopped, staring past Haru's shoulder and shivering suddenly. "Haru.. is that Lucia?"

He didn't look back at the corpse, he just wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah… he's gone?"

"You mean you…"

"I didn't want to.. but yeah.."

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "So… it's over."

For the first time that day, he smiled. "Yeah, it's over."

She smiled, and suddenly, the whole situation didn't appear so melancholy. She hugged him tight. He blushed at the feel of her body against his, right now, he just didn't give a damn.

She was safe. No more Lucia trying to hurt her. No more having to deal with Aetherion. No more chasing her memories. He had finally helped her find her life. Now all he needed to do was finally tell her.

"Elie… I gotta say…

"Yo Haru!" He turned to Musica, who was looking at the two with his usual smirk. "Spread the love a little, okay? We're injured too, ya know."

"He's right!" Elie tried to get up. "We gotta check on the others!"

Begrudgingly, Haru removed his arms from around her. She was right of course. The other's needed help, and now just wasn't the time to confess his greatest secret..

He got up and moved over to Shuda, who was now sitting on the ground nursing his bloody leg with his left hand. "You okay? That looks bad."

Shuda just sighed. "The leg's just twisted, it's worse than it looks… but look at my hand!"

He held up his right arm, revealing the mangled mass of metal that had once been his robotic hand. "That Megido bastard almost wrenched it right off. You know how expensive these things are?"

Musica chuckled. "Nice to see you're still in a good mood Shuddy."

"Everyone else alright?" Haru called out.

Iulius waved from where he sat on the ground, looking exhausted. "Still breathing, old boy. I guess that's a good sign."

Julia trudged up, still carrying Ruby, Plue and Griff. "I'm fine, but I'd feel better if you bums would get off my back."

Griff looked indignant. "Hey, I'll have you know I took a serious injury!"

"You're a blob! You can't get hurt!"

"I'm more injured than you, poyo!" Ruby spoke as if proud of this achievement.

Julia snarled. "Tripping and falling down a dune does not count as an injury."

"I twisted my ankle, poyo."

"You're a penguin! You have no ankles!"

Haru just shook his head. "So.. you're all okay then?"

"Sure, I… Let!" Julia yelled and rushed past him, dumping the animals onto the floor.

"Arrgh! My tibula, poyo!"

She ran to Let, who had just collapsed on the ground, one arm clutching his side. She knelt down to him as Musica and Haru moved closer

"Are you alright?" She looked at the nasty wound on his exposed chest.

He grunted in pain. "Just a scratch. I'll be fine…"

"That is not a scratch! Come on, you need help." She grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet.

"Stop worrying woman! I'm fine…" She tugged him upward, and he cried out in agony.

Julia scowled as she put his arm over her shoulders to support him. "That's what you get for being stubborn."

Let just glared for a few seconds. But then his stare softened as he looked at her. "I'm glad you're alright."

She smiled. "Yeah, you too."

Belnika smiled as she looked everyone over. "Looks like we all made it Haru. I don't know how, but we're all okay." She sighed in relief. "I guess today is our lucky day…"

"Sieg!" Elie rushed over to the prone body of Sieg Hart. "Everyone! It's Sieg!"

Haru blinked. He had seen Sieg assist him in the battle against the Endless, but hadn't really figured out why he was there. The last time he had seen him was when he and Elie had been transported into the past to discover Elie's memories, and Sieg had stayed behind to send them back to the present time. So how was he here?

Elie was now supporting his upper body, the others crowding around them. "Sieg! Are you okay?"

The time mage opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of her face. "Elie… you're still around I see."

"You're back!" She hugged him tight. Despite wishing he was in Sieg's position at that moment, Haru was glad he was okay, no matter how he got here.

Niebel stared at his tutor in shock. "Sieg… bu.. but I thought you were trapped in the past. What are you doing here?"

Sieg pushed himself to his feet. "An interesting story, and one I'd like to explain later…"

He got to his feet, and surveyed the wasteland where the final battle had taken place.

"So… it seems we're victorious." He spoke.

Haru couldn't believe that after nearly being killed, Sieg was still talking in that quiet voice of his. He expected him to sound a lot more excited about this.

"Yeah.. we are."

Sieg nodded, a look of pride in his eyes at the Rave Master.

It seemed everyone was alright. They had all survived. They had saved the world.

So why was nobody cheering? Haru could see everyone either standing quietly, looking around the ruined landscape, or tending to someone else's injuries. He thought at least someone would be excited, visibly happy that it was over. Hell, why wasn't he jumping for joy at this moment?

He wanted to. He wanted to yell in joy, scream for victory, hug his friends, and just cry in relief that it was all over.

But he couldn't muster the energy to do so. He felt tired. He felt sore all over. But most of all, he just felt shock that he had actually succeeded in the battle… and now had no idea what to do.

He could feel everyone looking at him, expecting him to say something. As if he had some momentous speech prepared for this moment.

"Um… so.. what now guys?"

He cringed, knowing how stupid he sounded. But for once, he was at a loss as to what to do.

After some silence, it was Elie who spoke first. "Um… maybe we should head back to Miel city. We really need to get checked by a doctor."

"Good thinking." Julia nodded. "Let really needs to see one."

"It's not that bad woman!" Let snorted.

"Oh be quiet."

Haru smiled at the idea. They had stashed some clothes and supplies in a rented storage space in the city before leaving. It would be nice to get a change of clothes, something to eat, rest a little…

"_I've just saved the world… and now all I want to do is rest a little!_" He thought, hardly believing he was going along with this. He'd just adverted an apocalypse. Surely he should do something more staggering that just rest a little…

He winced when the pain from his side returned. Then again, this staggering event could wait until he was patched up.

Belnika raised a hand. "Um… how are we going to get back? The airship was destroyed."

"No worries." Musica pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "I asked Hebi to hang around the area in the Silver Knights from a safe distance. He'll pick us up."

"Good." Shuda replied.

Everyone was silent again, as they all settled down to wait for the airship. Haru lay down, feeling more tired than ever. He closed his eyes, hoping he could relax a little before they had to move out. He had a feeling a lot more would happen today. What exactly, he didn't know, but it had to be better than this downer of an ending.

"Haru…" Without opening his eyes, he recognized Elie's light voice, and felt her sit next to him.

"Yeah?" He got up to look at her, delighted to see her smile for the first time that day.

Elie blushed slightly… "Oh well… I just wanted to be the first to say it…" Her hand reached over to touch his. "I'm really proud of you."

"Proud of me?"

"Well, yeah. You went all this way to save me from Lucia." Her hand tightened around his. "I… I was really scared that this time, you were gonna get killed. But you came through, just like you always do."

He smiled, actually feeling proud of himself. It had been a long time since he'd felt that.

"Well… I shouldn't get all the credit. We would have been toast if you hadn't destroyed the Endless."

"It wasn't that hard." She raised her hand, holding her fingers in the shape of a gun. "It was just.. boom!" She blew on the end of her makeshift gun. "..and it was gone."

He chuckled at how she made the whole thing look easy. Truthfully, he was astounded she had stood up to the monster and produced enough power to defeat it.

"You saved us all.." He spoke with reverence.

She smiled at him again. "No… I could never have done it without you."

That phrase worried him a little. He never really liked the feeling of people being so dependant on him, let alone the girl he loved. It made him paranoid, believing he could slip up and lose everything. But then, he was dependent on her too. He couldn't imagine a day without her nearby. A day without her smile…

That thought made the situation a bit brighter. God knows what was going to happen in his life now, but one thing was clear… he wanted to be with her, always.

"Hey! The ship's here!" Musica yelled.

Getting to his feet, Haru looked up to see their old ship, The Silver Knights descend from the sky. It looked as battered as the last time he'd seen it in Minami, but at least it was moving. It circled around, looking for a flat place to land, then slowly descended to the ground several feet away.

"Alright!" Elie got up and took a step.. then stumbled and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Haru knelt down to help her, his voice tinged with concern.

"Sorry.." She shrugged. "I just feel so weak and tired. Guess the Endless took more out of me than I… HEY!"

She squealed as Haru swiftly picked her up and held her in his arms. She looked up at him, embarrassed… and rather aroused at the feeling of being held in his arms.

"Just take it easy." He smiled, starting his walk toward the ship.

"Not a bad idea.." She thought. As he walked, she could hear the others chuckling and cooing at the sight, but she was too tired… and happy to care.

As they approached the ship, several people filed out of its open bomb bay door, with Musica's old sidekick Hebi leading the charge.

"Boss!" Hebi raced forward and grappled his leader. "You're alive! Thank God!

"Musica hugged his buddy back. "Duh! You think I was about to lose to Demon Card now?"

"Well, we were worried!" Hebi waved his arms excitedly. "We were watching the whole thing from the sky. You guys fighting that giant monster… it was freaking epic!

"Well, glad you enjoyed the show."

Haru noticed the others from the ship were various people from Sieg's home of Mildean, who had shown up to help in their travels to Symphonia. Mirutsu, the leader of Mildean was there, as was..

"Sieg-sama!" Sieg froze at the female wail, and stepped back slightly as the raven-haired mage Hilde rushed toward him. She grabbed and held onto him, tears spilling down her face.

"Sieg-sama! You're alive!" She wailed. "But… you shouldn't be… how did…"

Sieg just smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry about that for now. It's good to see you again."

Hilde looked up. "We all thought you were dead… and that's all you can say?"

"I mean it!"

Shuda huffed. "If we're all done with the happy reunion, could we please leave this hellhole?"

"Agreed." Sieg walked into the ship, followed by the others.

As Haru and Elie went on board, Haru looked behind him, and noticed Lucia's body still laying there, looking rather pitiful.

He carried Elie into the ship's ready room, and laid her onto a chair.

He called to the others. "Hey, could somebody help me bring Lucia on board?"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What? What the hell for?" Musica demanded.

"I want to bury him."

Let snorted. "I think a burial is the last thing he deserves."

Haru just gave him a hard glare. "I'm not doing it for him… I'm doing it for my dad and King… so I can put an end to this feud between us once and for all."

Let blinked, then nodded somberly. "I understand. Come, I'll help.."

As the two left to retrieve the body, Musica rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. Burying the guy who tried to kill us all. Sometimes, Haru still amazes me."

"Leave him alone." Elie spoke up quietly. Musica stared at her, surprised she would defend Haru when he was about to bury Lucia, the guy who had kidnapped and abused her.

"Elie, he's gonna bury him. I thought you would want him to rot there."

"I know…" She looked out of the window at Haru and Let picking up the body. "…but now it's all over.. I can't help but pity him. All he wanted was to be like his father.. but he went too far." She shivered, as if recalling old, unwanted memories.

She watched as Lucia was carried into the ship. "At least no one else will get hurt now…"

----------

Haru checked his watch. The trip back to Miel City had taken an hour, in which everyone had said very little, thinking quietly about their brush with the end of the world. After the mages had healed them all, they had dropped him and Lucia's body off at a place a few miles from the city, and he'd spent the last half hour digging a grave.

Hardly how he'd imagined spending his time after saving the world.

He looked around, pleased that he'd found a good spot to put Lucia to rest. It was in a forest, quite far from the city. In the dim light of sunset, the autumn leaves shone with a rich auburn, casting an illusion of warmth in the cold evening. He noted it was extremely quiet as he laid Lucia, covered in a blanket into the grave. None of the others had wanted to stay, save Plue, who simply sat nearby to keep him company. They were deep in the forest, away from prying eyes.

Soon, the grave was covered over, and a simple tombstone made out of large tree branches was made. Haru stood by the side, looking down at the grave. Despite the nice setting, it seemed an unfitting way to send the leader of Demon Card off. He could imagine Lucia would want something a bit more dramatic, like a 21 gun salute or his entire army standing nearby.

For once, he felt bad for Lucia. True, he had brought this onto himself, but a long time ago, he had been just a boy, like Haru had. Had it not been for the grudge between their fathers, his life could have been much different. Hell, they could have been friends.

But it was not to be.

"Well Lucia…" He spoke. "I guess it's really over now. It's sure been one hell of a ride…" He smirked for a second. True, for all the pain Lucia had brought on him, he had at least provided a grand adventure. "…I'm just sorry it had to end like this."

He sighed, wishing he'd done more somehow. Convinced Lucia to turn away from Sinclair. Given him a chance to redeem himself.

"I just hope you have some peace now, and that you're with your father again… maybe in another place, we'll meet again, but in better circumstances."

He stood silently, as if expecting Lucia's voice to call somewhere. But there was nothing but a light breeze. Knowing he was done. Haru turned around, picked up Plue and started the long walk back to Miel City.

As he walked through the forest, coming to the main road to the city, he wished he could shake of the melancholy gloom that had been trailing him all day, and start feeling glad about all this. The quest was finally over. There had been sacrifices, far too many for his liking, but peace had returned to the world. He was happy… but not happy enough. Surely, he should be glad that he could finally go home, that he didn't have to be the Rave Master anymore..

Then he recalled Lucia's final words.

"_What'll happen now? Now that the feud is over… aren't you curious what life will be like, now this war is over?_"

No, he didn't know what would happen. Suddenly, things were becoming clearer, the source of his misery more apparent. He didn't know what to do.

Of course, he would go back to Garage Island. But then what? Go back to his old lifestyle of lazing around, fishing, and occasional odd jobs around the island? No, that had been when he thought his world was the island he lived on. Now… he saw a much bigger picture.

He could recall when it seemed his quest was so easy. Just find a few stones, beat up a few bad guys, go home. The fact that his first opponents were those idiots Lance, Georco and Go, and that he spent most of his time goofing off with Elie and Plue just seemed to make the memories more lighthearted.

But then it all went to hell. Elie was almost killed, and a power beyond his imagining was revealed to be within her. He met his father… and lost him again. And just when he thought it was over, Lucia had appeared, bringing with him a plot to destroy the world and an army of enemies more powerful that he had ever thought possible. And through facing lunatics like Doryu, Hardner and Shakuma, he saw the real evil this world could produce.

Suddenly, the trip had stopped being all fun.

But despite the bad things, he had discovered so much, so many things which had changed his life forever. He'd seen the world beyond his island, places of beauty, wonder and magnificence. From small towns, to underwater cities, to the vast deserts and plains, he had seen more in two years than he figured most people saw in their lives. In every place they had stopped at, there had been something new and exciting to do, somewhere new to explore. And there was still so much he wanted to see.

Or course, it wouldn't be half as good without his friends nearby.

No, he couldn't really call them friends… they were more like family. Musica had been the big brother he'd never had, looking out for him and annoying him in equal measure. Shuda, who would probably become his brother for real if he was still interested in Cattleya, had always given his support, even though he had never gotten as close to the group as Haru would like. Let, who had joined for no reason other than revenge, had mellowed out into a dependable and wise friend, using more words than actions to communicate. Ruby, who had started out as just a tag-along friend, had matured into a courageous fighter, yet still retained his cheery outlook and naivety which made him fun in the first place. Griff, who despite his shortcomings (and he had a lot) was still one of the most loyal and dependable persons he'd ever met. Julia, who reminded him a lot of his sister. Bossy and firm half the time, sweet and concerning the other. Belnika, who had faced so much anguish, yet went forward into a new life with courage and a smile on her face. Hell, even Iulius, once the most irritating person he'd ever met, had turned out to be a good, if highly eccentric pal.

And then there was Elie… He felt a smile grace his face, as it always did whenever he thought of her. In the two years since he had met her, he had gradually stopped seeing her as a noisy, flirty, kooky gambling tomboy, and saw her as a kind, soulful and brilliant woman… who was also very noisy, flirty, kooky and gambled a lot.

He had never minded Elie little quirks. For all her perfections – her beauty, her playful innocence, her sunny demeanor which lit up the room every time she entered – there were things like her hair-trigger temper, her stubbornness, and her willingness to splurge loads of their cash on clothes which never ceased to annoy him. But rather than try and persuade her to change her ways (and boy had he tried) he'd learn to accept them as just facets of her personality. To him, her imperfections made her than more interesting..

But there was one she was perfect at… being at his side. Ever since the beginning, she'd stuck by him though just about everything, fighting Demon Card with him, keeping him company on long trips, and making him smile when it seemed things were hopeless. And she'd done it all while having to put up with constantly being chased by enemies, and coping with the incredible power of Aetherion within her. There had been times when she had been too upset or frightened to go on. Frightened for her, and her friends. Shocked and confused at the revelation that she was Resha Valentine. But he had kept her close, told her it would all be alright, returned the care and love she had given to him.

Love… it had been the last thing he'd have expected to find on this journey. But he'd realized it when he knew he didn't want to continue his quest if she wasn't with him. Not because she had the power to stop Lucia. Not because he needed an ally. But because nothing seemed the same without her around. Without her voice, her smile, and her innocent charm and courage, he just didn't feel… complete without her next to him.

Even before the final battle, He knew he wanted to make a life with her. That's why, before they had left, he had asked if she would like to live with him after it was over. It seemed like a simple gesture at the time. She had no real home, and he wanted to give her one. But now that things were calmer, he wondered if he had rushed into things. Would his sister be willing to let her live with them? He couldn't imagine Cattleya turning Elie down, but how would they support another person? Cattleya's work and Haru's odd jobs around the island had been able to support them before, but a third person would strain things unless Haru got another job. And just what the hell was a guy who had missed out on high school to save the world going to do for a living?

He huffed in frustration. Things were not meant to be this complicated for a guy who had just saved the world. It was never like this in the comics…

So deep was he in his thoughts, he almost didn't feel Plue, who was perched on his shoulder, tap his head. He turned to look, and saw Plue was holding a lollipop in his paw. Where he had got it, he didn't know, but Plue seemed to be offering it to him. The little dog whined, insisting he take the treat.

Haru smiled, understanding Plue's message. Things were certainly going to be hectic and emotional soon, but for now, it was time to just chill out. Everything else could wait for now. He just wanted to relax with his friends.

He took the lolly and licked it, pleased that it was lemon flavor. And continued walking, heading into the city.

----------

The rest of the gang were currently lounging around in a very high-class bar, an exclusive looking place with expensive furnishings, wood paneling on all the walls and around the huge fireplace, and a well stocked bar with a well dressed man behind the counter. It was in the basement of a small apartment complex, of which the penthouse belonged to Iulius. He had suggested the group spend the night there.

Shuda sipped on his gin and tonic, pleased to be able to taste a nice drink after a long time.. and glad his spare robotic hand was working. He looked around the circular booth the gang had settled in. Musica and Let were slouched on their seats, looking relieved for the comfort of the plush seats. Julia, Griff and Ruby sat next to Let, happily downing large mugs of beer with huge gulps. Next to them, Iulius and Belnika stared at them in disgust, while sipping their martinis. On the other side of the booth, Elie sat still, staring at the bar's entrance, no doubt waiting for Haru to come back. Sieg Hart, looking as impassive as usual, was quietly drinking some water, while Niebel and Hilde sat next to him, staring at him in curiosity. No doubt they were wondering the same question Shuda was. He cleared this throat.

"So Sieg, you care to explain what the hell you're doing here when you're supposed to be fifty years in the past?"

Haru had told him and the others what had happened when Sieg, along with Haru and Elie had been transported fifty years into the past by bringing the five Rave stones to Resha's grave. In the Symphonia of the past, they had discovered Elie's memories, how she was actually Resha Valentine herself, sent forward to the future. When the time came to return to the present, Sieg had used his power to send Haru and Elie back, staying behind to watch over Resha's grave. The others had figured out that the skeleton guarding Resha's grave was Sieg himself.

All of the gang, including Sieg's allies from Mildean, had mourned the mage, stunned by his selfless sacrifice. And they had certainly never expected to see him in the flesh again.

Sieg took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself. All I can tell you is, is that I was by Resha's grave, 52 years in the past when in happened. I had said goodbye to her, as she left with the King of Symphonia… I was thinking I would be stuck there… next thing I knew, I detected a rift in the time stream, similar to the one that brought me, Haru and Elie to the past in the first place.

Niebel stared at him with excitement. "Wow, time travel. Only a few mages have done that, right?"

"Many have, but they've gone to the past and stayed there." Sieg replied. "I'm not sure how the rift occurred, but I figured I would be more use in the present that the past. So, I took a chance, and ended up back with you lot."

Belnika frowned in thought. "Maybe it was when the Endless was trying to break into the Stellar Memory.

Sieg nodded. "Its possible that could be it. The Stellar Memory is connected to all time… hmm, it would be fascinating to study it if I could…"

"Sieg-sama!" Sieg turned to see Hilde glaring at him like a concerned mother. "You've just returned from being trapped in the past, and all you can think about is possibly going back?"

He just shrugged. "Well… it would be entertaining."

Hilde moved closer, staring into his eyes. "Sieg-sama, I know it's your job, but please! We're at peace now. At least relax a little before you do anything dangerous again."

"Yeah man." Musica spoke up. "I hate to admit it, but I actually missed seeing you stand around like a lemon all the time"

Sieg smiled at the group, staring at Hilde especially. "I missed you lot too."

Hilde blushed. "Well.. thank you.. Sieg."

Elie watched as Hilde settled into her space next to Sieg, smiling a little at how close the two seemed to be. Maybe Sieg was beginning to loosen up a little…

The sound of the entrance door was heard, and she looked around to see Haru enter, looking weary and with Plue perched on his head.

"Haru!" She called out to him, and he smiled a little as he approached the table.

Musica held out a bottle of beer toward him. "So, you have trouble burying his Highness?"

Haru glared at him, indicating he was not in the mood. He simply nodded, sat down next to Elie, and swigged his beer.

Musica nodded in understanding. "Sorry.. you were just doing what you thought was best."

"Yeah.."

Haru sighed and leaned back into his seat, delighted to be able to finally relax in comfort. He drank his beer with a smile, relieved to finally quench his thirst.

The smile faded however, when he looked around the table. Everyone was silent, either drinking or just sitting still, all with faraway looks on their faces. No one was speaking to anyone.

He could recall, after most of their major victories, they had spent hours talking and bragging about their various fights with Demon Card flunkies, how they had won and how easy or hard it had been. What they had seen, hoe excited and scared they had felt. But now they were silent, as if they were mourning someone. It didn't seem to register to him. They had saved the world, and they were all sitting like lemons?

"Guys.." He spoke up, breaking the silence. "Is.. everyone okay?"

Everyone spoke at once, noting that yes, they felt all right.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Shuda asked.

"Well.. isn't anyone going to talk about this?"

"This? What is this?"

"This! It's over! We just stopped Demon Card, destroyed Sinclair and saved the world!" Haru raised his voice, unable to take the quiet any more. "And now we're just sitting here as if nothing happened! There… there should be drama! Histronics! Something like that! Instead, we're just sitting here, like bringing peace to Earth is no big deal!

As he caught his breath, everyone stared at him, either looking bemused or frightened. Shuda of course, just glared as per usual.

"And what do you suggest we do, Haru? Put on a little song and dance? Invite the whole town over and party till the cows come home?"

"Uhh…" Haru stood blankly, realizing he hadn't thought this all through.

Shuda sighed. "I'm sorry if we're not feeling dramatic enough for you, but we just narrowly escaped being killed by a living apocalypse. So excuse me if I just feel like having a drink and being thankful I'm still alive to enjoy it."

That took the wind out of Haru's sails. He'd never really considered how the others had felt about all this. He'd just assumed they would be overjoyed it was all over. Maybe they were, but after surviving certain death, they sure weren't in the mood for it.

"Sorry…" He mumbled lamely. Shuda's glare softened.

"It's alright… it's still just sinking in."

Haru nodded. Who knew what they would feel like the next day, when it truly became clear peace had been achieved. After so long, they were free from fighting, but what were they to do now? He had a hard time imagining Musica and Shuda doing some sort of day job… hell he couldn't imagine himself doing a day job.

He looked around at all his friends, suddenly realizing just how damn glad he was that they were all okay. When they had left to face Lucia, he'd been terrified that one or more of them would be killed. But remarkably, everyone had made it okay. Until today, he had not really appreciated just how much he would miss them if they were to be gone…

He suddenly felt inspired. Maybe it wasn't the huge victory party he'd been expecting, but he wouldn't let the day go by without celebrating something.

"Guys.. can I say something?"

"Go right ahead." Musica shrugged. Haru got to his feet.

"I just wanna say… thanks you guys."

Everyone now looked at him. "Thanks for just sticking with me through all this. I never really intended to bring anyone with me… but I don't see how I could have done it without you."

He raised his bottle. "To the best friends a guy could ask for."

"Hear hear!" Let cried out, raising his own glass. The others followed suit.

"And… here's to freedom."

Glasses were raised again. "FREEDOM!

Haru smiled. Maybe not the huge celebration he'd expected, but having his friends.. and her… here with him, today suddenly felt worth it.

----------

The time was now an hour pasted Midnight. Everyone had gone up to their rooms in Iulius's penthouse, with only Shuda and Musica remaining. Shuda watched as Musica finished off another beer.

"You're not staying here all night, are you Silver Rhythm? I doubt a hangover is the best way to start our free lives."

"I'm going soon." Musica shrugged, downing his drink and putting the glass down. "I'm just thinking while it's still quiet." He stared out of the window at the moonlit sky. "You ever think this day would actually come?"

"Of course." Shuda replied. That was true, he had never doubted Haru's courage and tenacity would bring him to save the world. He had just never expected himself to be there to see it. He'd had many near escapes during the quest, the most recent one being when the demon God Megido had almost dragged him into a pit of lava at Lucia's hideout. Each time, when he felt there was no escape, he'd accepted that maybe this was his time. He had protected Haru to the best of his ability, just like Gale asked. If he were to go, he could go without regret.

But fate had tended to turn in his favour. He'd found some other way to escape, or Haru had saved him. Somehow, he'd been able to stay alive to complete his task.

"_But it's over now…_" He truly realized for the first time. The threat of Sinclair was over. Haru was in no danger. His duty to Gale was complete.

"Man, I always wished for this day to come, but now it's here, I dunno what to do with it." Musica shrugged. "Guess I'll party till the cows come home, then head back to Punk Street. What are you gonna do?"

Shuda shifted uncomfortably. Damn, why hadn't he given that subject more thought?

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just take a holiday somewhere." He offered.

"Sounds good. I think we could all use one. I should check into a beach or someplace.." Musica got up stretching as he did. "Guess we'll all be going to different places once everything dies down."

"Maybe."

"I just hope everyone doesn't go away too soon.." He sighed, casting a look at Shuda. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

He shrugged, and walked out the room. "See you tomorrow Shuddy."

Shuda sat silently, contemplating the fact that he probably would have to leave the group. After all there was no real reason to stay with them anymore. Demon Card was finished, and Haru had been protected. He had fulfilled his promise to Gale… but what now?

"_Don't you want to exceed my dad?_" Haru had demanded of him when he had almost fallen into that lava pit. Those words had spurred him into making a final effort to pull himself out.

He still wanted to fight, to reach that level of strength Gale told him he could reach. To be the strongest warrior he could. But now that the world was approaching peace, would that mean anything anymore? Would the world still have a place for someone like him?

He did not know, and it was not a good feeling, knowing his place in the grand scheme of things was no longer certain.

"_I guess I'm just going to have to find it…_" He sighed inwardly. "_Looks like my time with you is over Haru._"

He got up and headed for his room, planning on getting up early. With luck, he could be packed and gone before the others tried to say goodbye in some cliché way…

----------

As Julia pulled on her nightgown, she noticed Let sitting on the bed, dressed in pyjama slacks and staring out of the window. His eyes were not his usual stony glare. Instead, they seemed to be looking at the night sky as if questioning something.

He'd been quiet ever since they'd gotten back. Granted, Let was like that most of the time, but on the day they had just saved the world, she had expected him to be a bit more vocal than this.

She sat down next to him, feeling a bit more concerned. His face remained fixed at the window.

"Let? Is something wrong?"

He turned to her. Despite his calm look, his eye's still had that troubled look to them. "No, I'm alright."

"You sure? You were spaced out for a while there."

He shrugged. "I've just been thinking about today… it's still sinking in for me."

"Me too.." She murmured. Despite it being only a few hours ago, it felt like forever since she had seen Belnika almost killed by one of the Demon Gods, and found Let lying unconscious on the ground, where he had collapsed after performing the Dragon's Sacrifice to defeat Uta the Eternal. By some miracle, he had been able to get up and move, but only when he had heard her voice.

She had never been so scared in her life, believing her lover and friends were dead or dying. Had it not been the desire to get revenge on Lucia, she could not have found the strength to go on.

But everything was alright now. The world was safe, and everyone was still alive. A happy ending as far as she was concerned. So why did Let not seem so pleased?

"You don't seem too happy."

"I am, really." Let put on a smile that seemed forced. "It's just been one hell of a day. All that fighting… and now it's over."

"True…" She settled back on the bed. "Feels a bit odd doesn't it? To know we don't have to fight them anymore."

Let just nodded. "Indeed. Hoping that this conflict would stop, was the one thing that kept me going through that battle."

Julia blinked. Now that sounded odd, Let hoping he wouldn't have to fight anymore. Let lived for combat, to challenge others to battle. Now suddenly, he was glad there was no more fighting? Maybe this quest had changed him more than she thought.

"And now… I guess we find a home for ourselves" He spoke.

Home. She brightened at that thought. She dearly missed their home back in Makai, and longed to see her friends and family back there. And now she and Let could finally go back, and start the life they had intended before Jegan ruined everything.

Let lay down under the covers, and she followed suit. Tiredness was setting in, and it seemed Let was in no mood to converse further. The lights went out.

As she settled down, she suddenly felt Let wrap his arms around her, and hold her close to his body. For a second, she thought he was initiating some naughty behavior, but then saw that he was asleep. And his grip on her was rather firm, as if he didn't want her to go anywhere. She tried to pry his fingers free, but they weren't moving.

It felt strange, to be held like this. As he was afraid she would slip through his fingers and never be seen again. She moved closer, and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry… you won't lose me again." She whispered.

She drifted off into a pleasant slumber, full of dreams for their future ahead.

----------

After dressing for bed, Iulius felt a little glass of sherry would be a nice nightcap, and was now heading back down to the bar for the decanter he had left there. He hoped it would help him sleep, he'd need it after a day like this. Battling demons, almost getting killed.. thank God it was all over.

He smiled, the realization that the battle against his former employers was over, and he could finally go back to life as normal. Well, as normal as it had been after quitting Demon Card. There were times when he wished he still had many of the advantages the organization had given him. Power and respect over small countries, infinite wealth, the most lavish existence he could imagine.. course, he always remembered just how Demon Card's ideals to unify the world had gradually turned into nothing more than bullying and fascism, even more so when Lucia had taken control. Seeing the Rave Master and his friends fight for their cause had made him realize just what a pile of bastards he had been working for. And so, he had joined Haru's side, and so far, it had been a good decision. There was no more army at his beck and call, but at least Haru and his friends had done their part to make him feel welcome, even if they were rather uncivilized in their dress sense. Surely, a warrior like Haru could at least dress in coordinated garments. It just seemed so uncouth to go into battle in unbeautiful fashion…

As he entered the building's lobby, he looked around the lavish room, sighing contently. After being cooped up in that airship of Musica's and various other low-rent places, it was nice to be back where he could call home. Course, he would have preferred his mansion back in Luca.. he was grateful that after leaving Demon Card, he'd been able to set up several secret accounts in the front businesses used to fund Lucia's army. Thanks to them, he could still live the high-class lifestyle he was accustomed to.

"_And at last, I have the freedom to enjoy it._" He thought, smiling, as he entered the bar. Already, he was planning several things to do once the hullabaloo settled down. Take his yacht down for a little cruise by the coast, or go to the Higashi Alps for a relaxing skiing holiday… yes, the world was his to grasp.

As he moved towards the sherry decanter, he realized he was not alone in the room. He thought everyone had retired for the night, but there was someone there… A certain lavender haired goddess, who was sitting on one of the stools sipping a glass of lemonade. She stared at her lap, her gorgeous eyes half closed in thought. Iulius swallowed, suddenly feeling uneasy that she was here. Damn, why did he feel like this, amourous and frightened at the same time, whenever she was around? She was just a girl after all… albeit a wonderfully beautiful one

Belnika looked up. "Oh, Mister Iulius. I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

He managed to speak. "Why.. of course not. I just came for ah…" Damn, what did he come here for? She kept affecting his rational thought as well, blast her. "A sherry! Yes, just to help me sleep."

He hastily moved to the decanter, and poured himself a glass. "Would you care for some?"

She smiled. "No thank you. I'm fine with this lemonade." She lifted the glass to her lips, and tilted her head back to drain the liquid down. Iulius stared at her elegant neck, her moist lips and once again felt blessed to be in the presence of this earthly angel, even if she did make him act like a complete buffoon.

"Is anything wrong? I thought you would be resting after your ordeal today." He glanced at her belly with concern, the place where one of the Demon Gods had pierced her with an icicle. Despite the Mildean healers doing a good job on the wound, she should have been resting

"Oh it's not too bad." She shrugged. "I can't quite sleep anyway. I'm just so excited. You know, about tomorrow."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that myself. Should be one hell of a party. I imagine people are cutting loose and celebrating as we speak."

"True, but I wasn't thinking of that." She leaned her elbows on the bar. "I was thinking more about what I'm going to do, now there's no war."

Iulius blinked. "How odd. I was thinking that as well."

She grinned. "Great minds think alike I guess."

"Indeed. I was thinking of taking off to the alps. Get some skiing in, you know. It's been a while since I had a vacation. What about you?"

"Er…I'm not really sure." Her face took on a look of confusion. "I haven't really considered what I can do. I'm not sure what kind of job, or lifestyle I should look into. I suppose I should look into getting somewhere to live first. Maybe I'll go back to my father….

Suddenly he felt horribly guilty. Here he was bragging about his skiing plans, and she had nowhere to go or even live.

"Yes, that would be wise. But um… are you sure you'll be able to find a place?"

"I'll find somewhere, don't worry." She smiled. "That's one of the reasons I'm so excited really. I can finally start acting independent."

"I thought you were always independent."

"Not really. For most of my life, I was looked after by Hardner and my father. He made sure I never wanted for anything. Though if I'd known he was going to use me to destroy Makai, I would have told him to stuff all those fancy things he gave me. And even when Haru saved me and let me join the gang, I could never really hold my own in a fight. I had to keep relying on the others to help me out."

"Nonsense." He could remember how many a time, she had bravely taken on masses of foes using only her magic powers to hold them at bay. It easy to look at her and think she was frail, but she held a strong will within her. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I wish I could believe that… but I'll just have to give it my best."

"You know, if you're stuck on things to do… you could always come with me?"

She blinked. "With you?"

He gulped. Had he really said that? "Er… on vacation with me! I've got a yacht, and you're welcome to spend a few days on the coast with me if you like."

"Oh…" She sounded rather surprised. "That's um.. nice.. but I really should concentrate on finding a place to live after everything's died down.

He face retained a smile, despite the disappointment. "Ah, or course. But please, don't be afraid to ask for my help. A beauty such as yourself should not have to face a new life totally alone.

That lovely smile of hers shone again. "Why thank you Mr Iulius. You're so good to me."

She moved toward the exit, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Thank you for talking. I think I'll be able to sleep a bit better now."

He retained his composure. "Well, I hope so."

He watched as she walked out of the room, sighing as he did so.

"Goodnight… Nika-chan.."

He sipped his sherry, wishing it would somehow wash away this depression he was feeling. What was wrong with him. He was used to wooing women. He was a damn expert. Why could he not work his usual charm on her?

"_Because she's not just some woman, is she? She's… perfection. She's beyond the grasp of mere mortals like you.."_

He sighed, heading back to his room. An old phrase was resounding in his head, one that seemed all the more painful.

'Money can't buy you everything'

----------

Haru was resting on his bed, back against the headboard, examining the Ravelt sword and the Rave stone embedded in it. Time and time again, it never ceased to amaze him that the trinket sized stone contained the awesome power within it, the power to dispel evil, grant strength… to make a man a hero.

It saddened him to think he now had no use for it, and the sword. Musica had literally worked himself to death to make Ravelt, the ultimate form of the Ten Commandments. And Elie had spent days using her power to unite the Rave stones into one. After all that work, it was time to put them away..

It suddenly occurred to Haru. "_Just what am I meant to do with them now?_" It wasn't as if he could just stuff Rave in some closet and forget about it. He held the most powerful weapon in the world. Something like this needed to be kept somewhere where no one else could steal it or use it for evil ends. "_I guess I could hide it on Garage island…_"

He sighed at the thought of his home. He had decided that in the morning, he would make arrangements to go back to the island. He longed to see Cattleya, Genma and all the rest. But his friends.. would they come back with him? Doubtful, as they all had their own places to go back to. It broke his heart to think tomorrow might be the last time he would see them. At least Elie would be with him.

Elie… he recalled, just before they had left to fight Lucia, he had tried to sneak away so he could take on Lucia without the others. He'd had enough of them getting hurt. But Elie had found him, and berated him for leaving the others, telling him she, and they, were willing to fight along side him no matter. He'd felt so touched by Elie's devotion, so much that out of the blue, he'd asked if she would live with him on Garage Island.

He hadn't even meant to ask it, and had tried to cover it up. But she had smiled and happily accepted, and it had taken all his control not to dance a little jig.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the door open. Straightening up, he watched as Elie entered the room, her eyes wide with worry. Haru silently gasped. She wore only a large white shirt which fell to her knees, but with the moonlight shining though the nearby window, she looked luminous, her eyes shining brightly.

Damn. Why had it taken him so long to see how beautiful she was?

"Haru.. you're still awake?" Her voice was quiet, like a child's

"Yeah, just been thinking about stuff." He put the sword on the floor. "You okay?"

"Not really…" She glanced at her feet for a few seconds, then looked at him. "Can I sleep with you?"

His brain suddenly went haywire. "Wha.. you wanna… what?"

"I can't sleep, and I just thought… I'd feel better if I was next to you. But if you don't want me to…

"It's okay!" He replied a bit hastily. He moved to the side of the bed, and patted at the space left. There's room, you can sleep here if you want.

"Thanks."

He was very still as she slipped under the covers next to him. He felt her legs slide against his as she made herself comfortable, and it took effort not to sigh and let her know he liked the feel of her skin against his.

Finally, they both lay back on the pillows. While Elie stared up at the ceiling, Haru's gaze was instantly turn to her.

"Thanks for this Haru… I just couldn't sleep." Her voice took a slight timbre. "Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing him, sneering at me and leering with those crazy eyes of his."

He frowned, remembering how Lucia had taken Elie and tried to possess her power before he had turned up to confront him.

"I'd never been more scared… I thought he was going to kill me there and then."

His hand moved across to grasp her's in a comforting motion. "It's alright Elie… he'd gone now. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"I know… but I wonder if we'll ever have to fight anything like the Endless again. I know we defeated it, but…" A tear slid down her face. "I don't want to go through anything like this ever again."

Her pleas tugged at his heartstrings, and once again, he moved with instinct to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close for a hug.

"You won't have to. The world's at peace now. And I don't think the Endless will be coming back anytime soon."

Her famous smile reappeared. "I guess…"

Haru had never felt more comfortable in a bed than he did as that moment. Holding Elie next to him, her warmth against his skin, her soft scent in his nostrils, her breathing close to his ear… He'd never felt more content than when he was with her. No matter what was going on around him, with Elie close by, the world was alright. But reality was still around to bother him, and he was soon wondering whether he could make a home for her on his island…

"Haru… is something wrong?" She spoke.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Must be pretty bad. You've got that frown on your face again."

When had she gotten so good at reading him?

"Well… I'm just wondering what I'm gonna do, now I don't have to be the Rave Master anymore."

"Oh…"

"I want to go home, but after all we've been through… can I stay there? I don't want to go back to my boring old life before I found Rave… but I don't know what to do with the rest of it."

He looked at her, as if hoping she would come up with some answer. She had changed so much of his life already, hell, why not ask her for career advice?

She looked at him, her shining eyes lowered in thought, then opening wide as she had a revelation. "I know what you should do."

"You do?" He was ready to accept any advice she had. Surely, even she would know what kind of life he… no they could have

"You should… throw a huge party!"

He blinked. "What?"

"A party. You know, a big victory bash." She sounded highly excited. "We'll invite all our friends and all the guys who helped us. We could hold it on Garage Island, seeing as we're going there."

"I don't see how…"

"Haru.." Her hand moved up to touch his shoulder. "You're free to have whatever life you want now. We all are. And before we all start our new lives, we should celebrate the fact that we are free, and spend some time with our friends before they go."

She smiled impishly. "Plus, we did just save the world. We can't go without a party to celebrate that."

"True…" He smiled, the idea of a party on Garage sounding pretty good. At least, he would be able to be around his friends for a little longer..

"Yeah… I think you're right Elie. I should throw a party. Hell, I will."

"You will!" Elie gasped.

"Sure. We'll get back to Garage Island as soon as possible, and set things up there."

"Gear!" She cried out with glee. "But we're gonna need plenty of stuff."

"I'll talk to Ruby, see if he can buy it for us."

"We should get a band. You know, to play music."

"You know, I think some of Musica's crew play instruments..

"Plus we gotta get…" Her expression turned to confused. "Do we need anything else?"

"Good friends, food, music… I think that's all we need really." He smiled. "Come on, we should get some sleep. I got a feeling we're gonna be busy tomorrow, and you need to rest."

"As you wish.." Elie settled down and closed her eyes. Seconds passed in silence, and before she succumbed to slumber, she managed to speak.

"I'm so glad you're here… Haru.."

He watched her as she slept, feeling eternally grateful she was here. He'd been so worried that she would not survive the final battle, scared that Lucia would kill her. But they had made it, and she was here, and they could be together. What life they could have together.. well, he would think of that later. Right now, it didn't matter

He softly kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here for you… always."

He settled into sleep, ready for a brand new day.

_To be continued... _


	2. Old Friends and New Worries

Groove Adventure Rave: Into the Sunset

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

It was early in the morning when Elie woke, feeling more rested than ever before. As she rubbed her eyes, she wondered where the gang would be going next to look for Rave stones…

She stopped, suddenly recalling yesterday. There were no more Rave stones. They had saved the world.

She sighed, part in relief and part in joy. It felt so good to know she didn't have to spend the day worrying about the state of their quest like she had in the past. No more anguish about her memories, no more fighting psychopaths, no more friends getting hurt… From now on, life would be… She paused. What would her life be like now?

She felt a shifting next to her, and almost fell out of the bed when she realized Haru was next to her, one hand resting on hers. She recalled asking to share a bed with him last night, so she could stop having those nightmares about Lucia.

He always made her feel safe. Ever since she had met him, she always felt like nothing could hurt her while he was around. It was his confidence, the way he seemed so mellow and carefree about his task, yet determined and fierce whenever he faced injustice. He fought so hard to protect her and everyone else. She had never known someone to be so caring, not even King Marakia, who had had to leave her when she was sent into the future 52 years ago…

Haru awoke and blinked his eyes, seeing her look over him. He seemed surprised to see her for a second. "Oh… morning Elie."

"And a glorious morning it is." She smiled, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "It's the first day of the end of the quest!"

"Guess it is."

"Feel's great, doesn't it?"

"Sure does.."

They both suddenly realized Haru still had his hand on top of Elie's. She blushed, and Haru nervously chuckled as he pulled it back. "Eh he… sorry."

"It's okay."

He sat quietly, as if wondering what to do today, and Elie took the opportunity to stare at him. He looked a funny sight, his hair messed up from sleep, clad in just an old shirt and boxers, but they did nothing to marr his handsome features, and that mischevious, soulful look in his eyes.

"Say Elie, do you still want to hold that party?"

"Of course." She affirmed. "What, do you think I was just making it up?"

"Well, you do say some odd stuff at night."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well, I think I heard you say 'All the pancakes are mine' last night."

She blushed. "I did not!"

"You did."

"Why on earth would I say something like that? It doesn't even make sense."

"I was just glad you weren't having anymore bad dreams."

He looked at her tenderly, and she felt a surge of emotion. Sitting here in bed with Haru.. it felt so right, so perfect… She wished they could just sleep in and she could cuddle him all day. To be so close with this caring man….

Suddenly, her daydream was shattered when Musica burst in. She jumped in fright, grabbing the bedcovers to cloak her body.

"Guys, get up! You gotta see this.." He gasped when he saw the two of them. "Holy… guess you two decided to celebrate last night."

"What!" Haru glared at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, it does look like…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Musica!" Elie spoke firmly. "I just came to sleep in here because I was having nightmares. Haru was a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah…" Haru nodded, though he was quite pleased at being called a gentleman.

Musica seemed satisfied by this explanation. "Well, that's Haru for you."

"What did you want anyway?"

"The Emperor is making some big speech on TV about Demon Card. I guess the army's finally gotten rid of most of the DC infantry. About time really."

Haru and Elie got up to follow him into the main living room. Shuda. Let, Julia and Ruby were all seated or standing, eyes fixed on the TV.

The screen showed the newly rebuilt Imperial Palace, with masses of people gathered outside the gates, held back by soldiers. The camera zoomed closer onto a balcony on the palace, where the Emperor could see seen, his wizened face looking over the crowd. Behind him stood his four generals, including General Jeid, one of the original four generals who had ruled before Demon Card had slaughtered the other three.

"People of the Continents.." The Emperor spoke, his voice amplified through large speakers. "As you are no doubt aware, our countries have been in terrible danger as of late. The organization known as Demon Card has terrorized us for many years, and just yesterday, they almost succeeded in a plot to destroy whole countries and exterminate millions."

There were gasps in the audience. Haru was glad few people knew the full story, that Lucia and the Demon Gods had destroyed the Demon Card HQ, then tried to set off an Overdrive-like explosion to power up the Endless and destroy the entire world. There would have been mass hysteria.

"Reports have been building ever since the Demon Card Headquarters was destroyed in an explosion. The leader was killed in the magical construct he had tried to use for destruction, and all over the globe, Demon Card troops and camps are surrendering. As we speak, our men are currently arresting them, and taking all their Dark Bring stones to be magically destroyed. I'm glad to say, the threat posed by Demon Card is well and truly over."

"YAAAYYY!" Elie yelled, leaping in the air.

"Yeah!" Musica cheered. "How bout that! We saved the world baby!"

Haru just smiled, feeling proud.

The Emperor continued. "This peace could not have come about without our brave soldiers, who valiantly battled against overwhelming odds, and the people of the continents themselves, many of whom extended their hands and hearts to help the war effort, and assist the suffering. But there is one person I feel, who deserves an honoured mention… the man known as the Rave Master."

Haru blinked. "Wha?"

"He's talking about you!" Elie gasped.

"Two years ago, we heard the first stories about the Rave Master, believed to be the second holder of the legendary Holy Bring. No one had been able to see his face, only vague descriptions were accounted for. But the stories of the Rave Master defeating several Demon Card camps, and some of its more powerful troops spread like wildfire. In recent months, our intelligence managed to find more evidence of the Rave Master. Though we still have no idea of his identity, or the band of warriors that followed him, his exploits are very real. This man and his allies went up against the strongest warriors in the world, including the infamous Doryu Ghost Squad and the Blue Guardians, and prevailed every time. Where others turned away, he faced the greatest evil we have ever known, and prevented it from wreaking havoc."

He looked to the sky. "Currently, we have no knowledge of the Rave Master's whereabouts, or even if he is still alive. But we, the Empire have this to say to him…"

"Thank You. Without you, Rave Master, it is doubtful we may be here today. For all you have done for us, we shall be eternally in your debt."

Then the Emperor and his generals bowed down, while the crowd outside went into a frenzy, yelling "RAVE MASTER! RAVE MASTER!"

"Wow…" Haru gasped in awe. All those people, cheering for him…

"Congratulations Haru." Shuda smiled. "You are now legendary."

Hearing those words, Haru felt more proud of what he had done than ever. Musica wasn't quite so pleased.

"That's it!" He yelled. "We went through all that crap, we almost got killed, and all we get is a thank you!"

"Shut up Silver Rhythm." Shuda groaned.

"This.. this isn't fair! We.. we should get knighted or something!"

"Musica.." Haru glared at him. "We didn't do this for fame and fortune. We did it to bring peace, you know that."

Musica sighed. "I know, I know… but still. Least they could have done was like… throw us a parade or name a street after us or something. Like Musica Avenue."

Elie piped up. "Hey, we could do that for you!"

"Name a street after me?"

"No. Haru and I were talking last night, and we've decided to throw a huge victory party on Garage Island. That is, if you guys are able to come." She looked worried. "I know you must have plans..."

"Hell, sounds great." Musica grinned. "Me and the boys never turn down a good bash."

"Of course we'll come." Let spoke. "We don't have anywhere to go to just yet."

"We don't?" Julia looked at him oddly. "…But of course we'll come, Elie. We have to celebrate after all."

"Sounds good…" Shuda just murmured, thinking of something else.

Suddenly, two men in overalls entered the room, unplugged the TV, and began to carry it out. The gang stared in confusion.

"What the…?

"Thieves! Brigands!" The yell led the group into the dining room. Inside, Iulius was running around, trying to prevent more men in overalls from removing the furniture. Belnika and Ruby were nearby, looking as confused as everyone else.

"Haru! Get your sword out! We're being looted!" He jumped when he heard a crash. "Noo! Don't touch that! That's Javanese Camphor wood!"

"What the hell is going on?" Shuda asked a mover. The man took out a form.

"Are you the guy who rents this place?"

"No, I am!" Iulius barked. "And I would appreciate it if you would kindly get out of my house and bugger off!"

"Sorry sir, but this place and all belongings inside it are property of the Empire now."

"What!" Since when?"

"Since we started taking back all the properties Demon Card stole from us. They've been making money off these places for years. Now we're taking it back and putting the cash to better use." The mover eyed Iulius suspiciously. "Did you know Demon Card owned this place?"

Iulius froze. "Umm.."

"No he didn't." Shuda interjected. "He rents this place from a guy who was incarcerated a while back."

"Oh, alright." The mover turned back to his men. "Alright boys, let's get this place cleaned out."

As they left with the furniture, Iulius exploded. "You were meant to stop them!"

"Look, that form was official, there's nothing we can do. Just be glad they don't know you were linked with Demon Card. They would have locked you up." Shuda replied.

Iulius was now panicking. "My God, what if they're at my other houses… the accounts I own!" He pulled out his mobile. "Hello, get me my accountant! I'm being fleeced!" He ran out of the room. "No! Leave my sculptures alone!"

Everyone looked bewildered, except Shuda, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Poor Mr Iulius…" Belnika spoke.

"Poor is right." Shuda smirked. "I just hope he was smart enough to have some savings."

"I think we better get out of here." Let pointed out.

The gang left, Belnika looking very concerned as she thought of Iulius.

----------

Elie hummed to herself as she washed under the shower, enjoying the hot spray. The rest of the gang had relocated onto the Silver Knights to make preparations for their trip to Garage Island (Ruby, Griff, and the others were highly excited about Haru's huge party.) and she had ducked away for a refreshing shower and change of clothes before Musica badgered her into work.

She could not quite remember feeling this happy in a long time. Sure, there had been good times on their quest, but they had always been diminished by the ever growing threat of Demon Card. Now that they were gone for good, she could finally start living the good life. A quiet, carefree… no, something with travel… no, something where could visit casinos regularly…

She paused. What was she going to do with her life?

Ever since her memory loss, she had gone through life aimlessly, doing what she wanted and never worrying about things like work or where to live. As long as her luck held out at the roulette tables, she was always fine. Then she met Haru, and later Sieg, and suddenly, her life had a purpose. She wanted to find her lost past, so she could prove to Sieg and everyone else she was not just some nameless person. She wanted to learn about Aetherion, so she could use it to help Haru and save the world.

And she had done all that. But now.. what was her purpose?

She had her memory back, but that didn't really help her all that much. She could recall all her days in the distant past, when she was Resha Valentine, dancer and creator of Holy Bring. She had been famous and beloved by everyone. Her dancing skills are unsurpassed. And thankfully, King Marakia had arranged for her to be tutored in the castle while she lived there, so she wasn't a complete dunce.

But that was gone now. She'd given up her identity to be sent into the future by the king to help Haru destroy the Endless. As far as the world knew, Resha was gone and buried, and she was just plain old Elie. She wished she could go back fifty years, so she could be Resha again and dance. At least she could have an occupation again. But no, she was stuck here, utterly useless again…

She shook her head. "_No.. this is a happy time. You can figure out what to do later. Right now, all you should worry about, is enjoying the fact you're still alive, and Haru is too_…"

Haru.. when had he become so important to her? He'd started out as just some weird, naïve guy from some tiny island with a huge sword and a knack for getting into trouble. And two years later… she loved him.

She sighed as she thought about him, wondering what he was doing right now. Probably shifting some stuff onto Musica's ship, and getting all sweaty while doing so. She mentally giggled as she pictured him stripped to the waist, his taut muscles flexing from effort..

She blushed. More and more often, she thought about Haru in a rather naughty manner, and time and time again, she wondered why she never did anything about it. Julia and Belnika kept prodding her to tell him how she felt about him…

But they didn't know. They just assumed it was some crush on him. They could never understand the truth depths of her feelings for him. He'd done so much for her. He'd helped her find her past, looked after her, protected her, made her smile and laugh when things were bad, hugged her when she was sad… To imagine her world without Haru in it was just impossible. Which was why, when he had asked her to live with him on his island, she had almost jumped for joy.

But she had never said anything about her feelings. While she knew Haru cared for her, it was never clear whether he meant it as a friend or something more. Was he inviting her to live with him as a roommate, or a girlfriend? She wanted to ask him, but the fear of him not wanting her love, and leaving her was just too much.

"_Here I go, getting depressed again_." She sighed, thumping the shower wall with her hand. "_I'll do it at the party. I'll just tell him and… nothing bad will happen. I'm sure._"

She got out, got dried, and started getting dressed. She didn't feel like her usual skimpy top and miniskirt combo today, and instead found a yellow sundress. Conservative, but cut to reveal plenty of skin on her shoulders and upper chest.

As she left her room, her breath caught as Haru ran up to her.

"Hey Elie… wow.." He slowed down as he looked her over. His roving eyes caused her to blush,

"Um.. Haru.."

"Oh, sorry.." He rubbed his head. "I've just never seen you in a skirt that goes past your knees before."

"Haru!" She chided. He could be such a prat sometimes. "I do wear other skirts you know."

"I know, I know.." He smiled. "Seriously, you look lovely."

Her face turned more crimson. "Oh.. thanks."

"Anyway, you gotta come with me. Sieg's about to leave."

Elie gasped. "Sieg's leaving? He's not going to the party?"

"No, he's got some other job with the mages. I just thought you should say goodbye."

"Say goodbye? I want to convince him to stay!" She grabbed Haru's arm. "Come on, the two of us should convince him to party."

"It's Sieg. He's not exactly a party animal…"

The two ran down the corridor to the ship's exit.

----------

Musica hefted another box into the cargo bay, glad that this was the last one. Fuel was scarce at the moment, but at least there were plenty of supplies and water, and spare parts for the ship. They could always stop at some other town on the way before they reached Garage Island.

The Garage Island party was something he was highly looking forward to. Not only did he want to see just where Haru lived (and whether his sister was as hot as Shuda had described her to be) but the party he was planning looked to be pretty epic. After two years of fighting evil, it was time to kick back and let loose. It had been too long since he had really partied.

"Back to a normal life… such as it is.." He thought. He wondered what he was going to do once he got back to Punk Street. Robbing Demon Card casinos wasn't really viable anymore, and after all the crap he'd been through, he didn't want to travel anymore. He used to love just going where the wind took him, like when he joined Haru on his quest, but now, all he wanted was to settle down at his home. He figured he could move in with his grandfather at his forge, then find some job to work at for a bit til he figured out what to do with the rest of his life.

Yeah, things would be okay. He'd find some good career, get a girl..

"_A girl…_" He sighed. Lately, he'd come to realize he wasn't the playboy he prided himself on being once. A time ago, he could easily have seduced any girl he wanted, took anything he wanted from her. But ever since Reina had saved his life… he'd started actually caring about women again. Something he hadn't done since he dated Melodia… And that kept leading to the fear he might lose someone again. It didn't seem likely now things were quiet and he wasn't gallivanting around the world picking fights anymore, but it was something he didn't want to face again.

"_Quit bringing yourself down._" He told himself. "_From here on out, things can only get better_."

He noticed Hebi walking up, looking rather glum.

"Hey Boss.." He spoke listlessly. "The guys are finished with the engines, so we're ready to go, just give us the word."

"Great! Say… you okay? You seem a bit down. I thought you would be excited about the big party."

"Well, I am Boss, really." Hebi shrugged. "I'm just a little worried about the future."

"How so?"

"Well, you found the Silver Ray, right. And we've helped saved the world and stop Demon Card, so there's really no need for the Silver Rhythm crew to stay together."

Musica's eyes widened. "The crew is thinking of splitting up?"

"We, most of us are. Trouble is though, we're not sure we'll be able to look after ourselves."

"Hey, you guys are tough, you'll do just fine."

Hebi looked pained. "Boss, it's not like we can rob places anymore. The Empire's locking everything up now Demon Card is gone. And the guys want to try going straight. Most of them have families to look after now."

Musica now felt horribly guilty. He hadn't thought about his crew all that much when he had separated from them to join Haru's quest.

"Well… we should be able to get them some jobs. I mean, you're the best mechanic I know. Anyone would be glad to have you."

"I guess… but the others still have criminal records in some places."

Musica's head bowed. "Man.. all this time I was worried about beating Lucia… and I totally forgot about you guys."

Hebi patted his leader's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Boss. You were just doing your thing to help Haru. You did what we could never do, we can't hold that against you."

"Yeah, but still.." A new determination flared in Musica's eyes. "Hebi, go tell the guys to take off, and not to worry. I'm gonna make sure they get taken care off."

Hebi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll try and find them jobs or something.. but I'm not gonna leave them in the cold, I promise!"

"Wow…" Hebi looked awed. "Th.. thanks boss! I'll tell the guys now!"

He ran off, leaving a pensive Musica.

"_I want to help you guys… but how?_"

"Hey Musica!" He turned to see Haru and Elie walk up. "Sieg's about to leave. You wanna say good bye before he goes."

"The Human Icecube is going?" He shrugged. "Hell, why not? The guy did save my ass once.."

----------

"Do you have to leave?" Elie pleaded to Sieg, who was standing with Niebel, Hilde, Mirutsu and the other mages. "I know parties aren't your thing, but I really wanted you to be there."

Sieg gave a sad smile. "Believe me, we would like to attend, but right now, we have work to do. The Endless may be gone, but it still did some damage to the Stellar Memory, thus affecting the timestream."

Niebel spoke up. "Yeah, you leave the timestream alone for just a few seconds, and it gets totally messed up and whacked."

Sieg rolled his eyes at his apprentice. "Yes, that would be the layman's term."

"Well, you do what you gotta do." Haru shrugged.

"Sieg…" Tears welled up in Elie's eyes, as she recalled that day when they had gone to the past to find her memory, and he had stayed behind, all to help her. "I… want to.. thank you for helping me." She sniffed. "You went through all that trouble for me… and I never did anything for you."

Sieg stepped forward and hugged. "That's not true. The past few months I spent helping you and your friends… it made me take a long look at myself and my life."

She looked up at him. "And.. what did you find?"

"Let's just say…" He cast a quick glance at Hilde. "I'm willing to spend more time with this world I try so hard to protect."

"I knew you could, someday.." Elie hugged him. "Promise you'll visit us on Garage Island someday."

"Yeah, don't be a stranger Sieg." Haru spoke.

"I still wanna learn some magic off you." Musica grinned. "So come around once in a while."

"My friends…" Sieg extended a hand. "You can count on it."

Haru and Musica shook his hand warmly, then the group of mages set off for their transportation. Musica could help but notice Sieg's arm was wrapped around Hilde as they walked off.

"Lucky bastard.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Man, this sucks." Haru sighed. "First Sieg goes… and we're gonna have to say goodbye to everyone else soon."

"Relax Haru, they'll still be around for a while." Elie smiled.

"Yeah, but for how long? I know it's selfish of me, but I really don't want anyone to go."

"They'll still see you." Musica consoled. "It's not like they're leaving forever."

"I wish I could be sure of that."

The three were silent for a while, before a loud shout broke their reverie. "YO! GLORY!"

They turn to a large, bald, barrel-chested man lumber up to them, followed by a lithe girl with pink hair. It was Yuuma Ansect, leader of the Liberation Army, and his daughter Nagisa.

"Glory! I thought we'd never find you!" Before Haru could react, the huge man grasped him in a bear hug. "We thought you'd bought it in that battle."

"Well… I'm tougher than that.." Haru managed to gasp from his constricted lungs. Yuuma released him.

"We just wanted to thank you." Nagisa continued. "Now Demon Card's gone, we and the Army can finally get back to normal lives."

Yuuma looked a bit sad. "Yeah, though I'm gonna miss smashing some thugs heads together…"

"Papa!" Nagisa whapped her father's side. "You promised after this was over, you were gonna retire."

"I mean it, I mean it!"

Haru and Elie chuckled at the scene. "So Yuuma, what are you doing now?"

Yuuma shrugged. "Eh, me and the boys are gonna kick back for a bit I guess, then we'll think about setting up home."

"Well, before you do that, how about you come with us to our party?" Elie grinned.

Yuuma and Nagisa's faces lit up. "A party?"

"Yeah, on Garage Island. We're gonna call it… Raveapalooza!"

Haru and Musica looked at her oddly. "Raveapalooza?"

"Sounds great! Are we all invited?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure! Invite the whole Liberation Army if you want!"

Haru blinked. The guest list was already big enough with his crew and the Silver Rhythm gang. Now Yuuma's entire army was coming? "Er.. I don't know if…"

"Great! I'll tell the guys!" The two turned to find their soldiers, then Yuuma stopped and looked back. "Oh, by the way, we picked up a few people who want to see you Haru."

"Who?"

"Some guys who helped us in the big fight with the DC troops. Said they knew you." And with that, Yuuma and his daughter were off.

Haru scratched his head. "Wonder who he meant by that?"

"Haru!" A blue blur appeared from nowhere, and wrapped itself around Haru.

"Gahh!" In surprise, he pushed the person back a little, and recognized the blue-haired maiden before him..

"Seria!" Elie gasped, remembering her mermaid friend from Mildesta. How long had it been since they saved Seria's mermaid home from being destroyed by Ogre and Doryu?

"Oh Haru! I'm so glad you made it out okay!" Seria kissed Haru on the cheek, emitting a blush from the Rave Master… and a slight streak of jealousy within Elie.

"N..nice to see you too!" Haru managed to speak. "You were in the battle?"

"Oh yes. After all you did for us, we mermaids just had to help you out." Seria smiled proudly. "Course, we had Mr Shapner help lead us."

She pointed at three more people who were approaching. Haru recognized them as their old friends from Rabarrier.

"Solacido! Remi! Fau!"

"Haru! Good to see you again." Solacido gave a friendly hug.

"Yeah, you too." Musica spoke. "He eyed Remi. "Nice to see you again too Remi.."

Remi rolled her eyes. "Save it Musica. I've already got a boyfriend."

"Worth a shot."

So you guys were fighting Lucia's troops while we were fighting him?" Elie asked.

Solacido nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty dicey. We've faced large numbers before, but that army of his was just never ending. Our troops would have been outnumbered if people hadn't pitched in."

"People?" Haru asked.

"Yes, lots of people joined in the fight." Seria replied. "Mermaids, people from all the neighboring towns…" She noticed a group approaching. "Oh, and those people as well. They were really helpful, since they had Dark Brings to use against the enemy."

Haru's eyes widened as he recognized just who the people were. Two huge, powerful looking men, one with a strange rabbit costume on, the other with a bald head and massive club in his hand. A thin man with a quiff haircut, a girl with leopard skin pattern clothes, a small teddy bear like creature, and a tall, stern woman holding a giant axe.

"Son of a…." Musica gasped. "The Blue Guardians."

They all recalled the Blue Guardians, the evil group whose leader, Hardner, had tried to take the Endless' power for his own before Haru defeated him, and Lucia had killed him for his piece of Sinclair.

Renard, the co-leader, laid down her axe, while Giraffe, Leopard, Koala, Tien and Lievre stood behind her. "Rave Master…" She spoke while bowing on one knee.

Haru was confused. The bad guys were bowing to him? "Okay, what are you guys up to?"

"Merely paying our respects." Renard replied. "You were able to defeat Lucia, the man who murdered our leader Hardner. You were able to extract the vengeance we were unable to do."

"That's why you fought with us? To get back at Lucia."

Giraffe shrugged. "Well yeah… that, and we didn't want the world to get destroyed."

"After that Lucia guy beat our Master…" Leopard spoke up. "We had nowhere to go. We were lost without our leader. Renard and Mr Ansect suggested we try helping people with our skills, like the Blue Guardians used to."

Musica eyed them skeptically. "And just like that, you're good guys now?"

"Please don't misunderstand us." Renard replied. "With Hardner gone, we merely wish to make new lives for ourselves. And all of us want to live honestly from now on, we promise."

Elie smiled. "Hey, anyone willing to fight on our side is okay with me."

"Hold on Elie…"

"Miss Elie!" A loud shout alerted them to two more approaching figures. One was a huge, muscular man in black spandex and wearing an eagle shaped hat, while the other was a small, elderly man with a snail like hat. It was Lazenby, the loud-mouthed, vigilante wannabe superhero who had helped the gang some time ago, and Ebamaru, the guardian of the Star Vestige, the holy place where one could access the Stellar Memory.

Lazenby kneeled before Elie. "Miss Elie! It's a joy to see your lovely face again!"

Elie looked bemused. "Er… nice to see you too Lazenby."

The hero produced a bouquet of flowers. "Now at last, I can finally ask…"

"Oh stop badgering the woman!" Ebamaru barked. "You know it's hopeless. She's not interested."

Lazenby looked at Elie hopefully. She shook her head. "Sorry Laz. I like you… but not in that way."

"Oh…" He got to his feet. "Excuse me." He walked away, out of sight. Seconds later, a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard in the entire area.

Ebamaru rolled his eyes. "Moron…. Anyway Haru, I heard you had come here, and wanted to give my congratulations."

"Oh, thank you." Haru shook his hand.

"I'm sure that if your father was here, he would be proud of you."

Haru smiled wistfully. "Yeah.. I hope he is."

"There he is!" Musica looked to see two women running toward them. One was tall with short cut green hair, while the other was younger, with blonde pigtails. As they came closer, Musica grinned.

"Finally, I get some love." He opened his arms. "Come to daddy, babes!"

The girls ran right past him, and grasped Haru in a hug. Musica's jaw dropped.

"Hey! No fair! I saved the world too you know!"

"Mr Haru!" The blonde girl cried. "I'm so glad you made it out alive!

Thanks…" Haru stammered, feeling very uncomfortable about two girls clinging to him in front of Elie. "Er… just who are you?"

Musica studied the girls. "Hey, I remember you two. You worked for Reina."

The taller girl, Sophra, pulled her younger friend Ranju off Haru. "We remember you too Musica. It was you who helped Reina destroy the Silver Ray."

"Yeah…" Musica glanced at the ground, old and unwanted memories returning.

"It's okay Mr Musica!" Renju piped up. "We don't hate you or anything. We know you tried to help Miss Reina. That's why we joined the battle, so we could repay you and honour her."

"Well… thanks I guess." Musica managed a smile.

Haru shook his head. "Man.. seems everyone's coming out of the woodwork to thank me."

"GLORY!" A loud voice boomed.

"See?" Haru sighed as he watched the new arrivals approach. A huge man with a skyscraper haircut, and a lithe woman with pink hair. He recognized them as Go and Rosa, the director and actress couple he had confronted way back, in the rainy Ska Villiage.

"Glory.. Go caught his breath. "Thank God I found you! I wanted to say thanks for all you've done."

"Well, it was no trouble."

"And.. I want to hire you for my next film!"

Haru blinked. "What?"

Rosa pointed at the three. "Oh come on, you saved the world. Conquering over evil, saving the innocent… it's a perfect movie opportunity."

"You want to make a movie out of us?" Musica gaped.

Go grinned. "Hell yeah! It's got blockbuster written all over it!

Haru sighed. "Good grief… anyone else want to congratulate me?"

"HARU-SAMA!" He looked to see none other than the Ketsupuri Gang, in all their butt-shaking glory, saluting him. "We pledge our eternal allegiance!"

"Thought so…" Haru faced the now massive group of well-wishers and allies before him. He had a feeling he knew what Elie would say to them, so he decided to beat her to the punch. "Alright, do all of you want to go to my huge victory party on Garage Island?

Everyone whooped and cheered at the idea.

"Okay then… but you gotta promise to behave on the way there. It's a long trip.

Solacida raised a hand. "Er, how are we getting there? Most of us don't have transport."

"We'll give you a lift in our airship."

Everyone cheered again, while Musica suddenly looked frightened. "What! You're not putting all these loons in my ship!"

"Oh come on Musica, be a sport." Elie begged. "They deserve to party too."

Musica shook his head. "Oh alright… okay you guys put your stuff…" Before he could finish, everyone was rushing toward his ship.

"Wait! Slow down, you're gonna break stuff!" Musica wailed, chasing after them. Haru and Elie laughed.

"Well, it looks like our party will certainly be lively."

"Yeah.." Haru mused. "I just wonder if we'll be able to get everything together in time, for that many people."

"Let's talk to Ruby. He can help us out."

----------

Shuda looked over his gear. His backpack filled with clothing and supplies, his sword was tied securely to his belt… yes, it seemed he was ready to go. He would head towards the train station, and from there… well, somewhere he could find a job, hopefully. Strapping the back to his back, he took his first step out of the building..

"Shuda!"

"_Damn, why did this had to happen now?"_ He sighed as Haru ran up to him, knowing this was going to be unpleasant.

"Hey Shuda, have you seen Ruby anywhere? We need to ask him about getting stuff for the party."

He shrugged. "Can't say I have. Now excuse me, but…

"Oh hey, let me take your bag. I'll stick it with the rest…" Haru reached to take his bag, but he stepped backwards.

"It's alright Haru… I'm not taking the ship."

Haru blinked, and his face fell into a surprised look as the realization sank in. "You.. you're not coming with us?"

Shuda actually felt hurt at Haru's expression. After a while of traveling together, the boy he had watched over as a favour to his rival had become an actual friend, something he had little of. He felt guilty for betraying Haru like this, but it was time to move on. No point staying where he was no longer needed.

"No." He simply replied.

"Well… why? Was it something I did?"

Shuda smirked. "No Haru. You've been nothing but a good friend. It's just time to move on."

"But… why do you have to leave? You can move on and start a new life, but why leave?"

He growled. Haru was as stubborn as his father. And as he saw Silver Rhythm running up, he knew things were going to get worse.

"Haru, you gotta help me! Those freaks are overrunning my ship…" Musica begged. He then saw Shuda. "Huh, you packed already Shuddy?"

"He's leaving!" Haru said. Musica's eyes widened.

"What! You were gonna leave without saying goodbye? Not cool man!"

Shuda huffed. "Look, I just didn't want to make a scene, like we're doing now. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Shuda, you can't just leave.." Haru started, but Musica put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"The guy wants to leave, we can't just stop him. We're not the boss of him."

Shuda nodded. "Thank you Silver Rhythm, for once. Now, good luck to you two." He started walking away.

"Hey!" Haru cried. "Where are you going!"

He stopped and turned around. "Where…?"

"Yeah. You know, so I can contact you and visit you."

Shuda stiffened, unable to answer. Here he was, no certain future ahead of him, casting off his allies for places unknown, and yet Haru wanted to remain friends with him. How could Haru be so certain of the future, when he wasn't?

"I… I don't know." He said. "I guess I'll find somewhere…"

Haru's eyes blazed. "So you've got nothing planned. No place to go. You're just leaving for the hell of it! He stepped forward, and got right into Shuda's face. "That's not fair. You can't just leave us for no reason."

"I have a reason. I'm no longer needed." Shuda spat. "I've completed the task Gale asked of me. I've protected you til the end. You're able to look after yourself from now on Haru, you don't need me watching over you."

The words were harder to say than he thought. To admit his task was over… to confirm he no had nothing more to do… it was hard to come to terms with.

Haru didn't seem to accept this. "So? That doesn't mean you have to cut us out of your life. Do you think I'm going to just forget about Musica, or Let, and all the friends that helped me?"

"No…" Shuda sighed, wishing he could somehow vanish. "Look, our lives are different. You were meant to go back to your home… I have no place to settle down."

"Then make one! You could live with me on the island!" Haru pleaded. Shuda laughed loudly.

"What, be your neighbour? I don't think so."

"Why are you so afraid? You don't have anywhere to live, you don't know what to do in the future… what have you got to lose by just settling down somewhere and staying with us?"

"Yeah, I sure as hell don't want you to leave." Musica spoke.

Shuda blinked. "Silver Rhythm… you?" All through the quest, he and Musica had spent most of the time bickering and insulting one another. He thought Silver Rhythm of all people would be glad to get rid of him.

"You're a jerk most of the time Shuddy… but you're a good guy, and I'm glad to call you my friend. Life just wouldn't be the same without you around." Musica said in his most truthful tone.

"Hard to believe you could ever miss me.." Shuda mumbled.

"And think about the other guys. They do like having you around you know. And what about Haru's sister?"

"Cattleya…" He hadn't thought about her in ages. The daughter of his rival that he had slept with once on the most memorable life of his night. The woman who, for just a short while, treated him as an equal.

"Yeah I mean, don't you want to see her again?" Musica grinned. "I mean, I sure wouldn't pass up a chance to meet a babe like her again…"

He stopped when he noticed Haru staring at him with an angry red face.

"Er… look, point is, she might want to see you again. And maybe she's the girl for you. You really want to miss that, just to fart around the country all over again?"

"Well.. it has occurred to me…" He blinked as he realized what he was saying. Was Silver Rhythm, of all people, making sense for once?

"See Shuda? You do have something to stay for. You don't have to run away." Haru smiled.

Shuda's head bowed. The idea Haru was offering to him… he was beginning to want it. But it was so new, so unknown…

"I'm a warrior. All my life was about fighting for whatever cause needed me. This life Haru… is the only one I know. What you call a normal life.. I don't know the first thing about it."

Haru stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we've all got to start new lives now, not just you. I know my dad wanted you to be stronger… but I think he'd be more pleased if you were to start living life for yourself.

Shuda was silent, his eyes closed. All his life he'd been fighting. Fighting to earn his way, fighting to save his allies, fighting to be the strongest…

Was there anything to gain by stopping? To abandon his life and ambitions for a life with the son and daughter of his rival… Then again, just what did he have now?

He sighed, knowing his choice. "Alright then Haru, I'll stay."

Haru gasped. "Wha… you will!"

He nodded. "Sure… but only for the party, alright? After that… I'll probably know where to go from there. And if that means I have to leave, you'll have to accept it."

A gigantic smile crossed Haru's face." Well… great! Thanks Shuda!"

Shuda was surprised when Haru suddenly grasped him in a hug.

"I mean it… thanks Shuda. I owe you a lot."

Despite the uncomfortable hold, Shuda managed to smile. "I suppose you do. Now let go will you?"

Haru unlatched from him. "Okay, I'll make sure we're all ready to go." He ran off, almost skipping like a kid. Musica grinned.

"Glad you're sticking around Shuddy. I could use a drinking partner when I get home." And with that, he moved off towards the airship.

Shuda shrugged. Once again, his highly unconventional life had taken a sudden unexpected turn. But for once… he was looking forward to what would happen.

"_Besides, a small party wouldn't hurt.."_ He thought. He turned around and started walking to where the ship was, expecting to quickly pack his bag in the hold.

When he got there, he was not pleased to see a seething mass of people all trying to cram their bags into the hold, with Musica trying without success to hold them off.

"WOO! Party Time!" Shuda recognized Yuuma Ansect.

"PARTY TIME!" The entire crowd echoed.

Shuda slapped his forehead. "I'm on a bus to hell."

----------

It was several hours later that the ship, with it's heavy payload of party-goers, found itself over the North Sea, heading south towards Luca continent. Haru wandered around the ship's rear deck, trying to find a place where he could have some peace. Just about all the girls had gathered on the front deck for a huge girly chat, and everywhere else he went, he either ran into someone wanting to cheer him on, or Go trying to offer him money for movie rights. Not that he didn't mind a bit of praise, but all he really wanted was some quiet so he could mull over his situation.

Turning a corner of the expansive deck, he found Ruby and Griff sitting on the railing, gazing down at the passing sea."

"Hey you two." He waved as he moved over.

"Ah Haru." Griff replied. "I thought you would be lording it up with the others."

"Yeah, must be pretty cool now you're a celebrity, poyo." Ruby spoke.

"Not really." Haru shrugged. "I could do without the attention really." He took a spot next to them on the railing. "So, what are you to doing?"

"Just thinking about the future, poyo." Ruby replied.

"Heh, me too." Haru smiled. "I've been thinking about it all day, and I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with myself."

"Well I do, poyo!" Ruby declared rather proudly. "I've got it all figured out, poyo."

"Really?"

"Yep. Once the party is over, I'm gonna head back to my casino…"

Haru nodded. Lucky Ruby, at least he had a job. And his own business.

"And sell it off, poyo."

Haru and Griff blinked. "You're gonna sell your casino?"

"It's okay, poyo." I'm gonna build a new one in Hip Hop city. It'll be easier to run, and you guys can visit."

"Yeah but still…" Haru could remember when Ruby learned that Doryu had been fleecing his casino for evil ends. Ruby had been furious that his family's money was being used for evil, and had vowed to help Haru if it meant he could stop Doryu. "I mean, I thought you loved that huge floating place. Why get rid of it?"

Ruby had a small smile on his flat face. "Well, ever since I joined you on the quest, I've come to realize just how selfish I've been with my money, poyo. Sure, I never gave it to bad people, but I never gave it to good people either. I just used it to buy all the cool treasures I wanted and kept it all to myself, poyo. But when you came along, I began to realize what's really valuable… like doing the right thing, and having people who care about you…"

The penguin now had a determined gleam in his eye. "So I'm gonna sell the casino, and use the cash to help as many people as possible, poyo! There must be loads of people who've suffered because of Demon Card, and I want to make them happy again, poyo."

Haru looked at the pink creature with newfound respect. He could recall when Ruby had acted like a spoilt, annoying kid. He had certainly grown up in the last year.

"That's awesome Ruby. You could do a lot of good." He spoke.

"You think so, poyo?"

"I know so." Haru grinned. "I think if your dad was still around, he'd be proud of you."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah… I'll do it for him as well, poyo."

Griff stared at the penguin. "Mr Ruby… that's incredible. To dedicate yourself to something so noble…"

"Ahh, it's nothing. "So what are you going to do Griff?"

The blue blob seemed to quiver more than usual. "Oh I guess I'll be going along somewhere… new challenges await me and suchforth… new avenues to explore…

His lower lip shook and then he burst into tears. "Oh who am I kidding! I have nowhere to go! There's no point in making maps, cause there's no one who needs to go anywhere!"

"Whoa, easy Griff.." Haru tried to comfort Griff by putting a hand on his back, but it didn't seem to help.

"It's over! Waaahhh!" Griff wailed. "My life is worthless without someone to serve.."

"No it's not, poyo!" Griff looked at Ruby. "You're good at lots of things, poyo?"

"Like what?"

"Um… I dunno? Make a list, poyo."

Griff tried to gather himself. "Well, I'm good at drawing maps.. sniff… I know lots of maths… I can work a camera… ahhhh, I'll never see Miss Elie naked again!"

"There you go, you're not worthless." Ruby consoled. Griff kept crying.

"Not helping Ruby." Haru moaned.

"Okay then… how would you like to work for me, poyo?"

Griff blinked. "Work for you?"

"Sure. I'm gonna be working on a lot pf projects to help people, I figure I'm gonna need someone to help me out. Sort my accounts and schedule meetings and things like that, poyo. I really need someone organized to help me, someone like you Griff." Ruby spoke

Griff wiped his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, and you can bring Tanchimo too. I'm sure I can find a place for him, poyo."

Griff leapt over and hugged the penguin. "Thank you! I promise I won't let you down!"

Haru smiled. At least two of his friends were ready for the future…

"Oh Haru, would you like a job too, poyo?" Ruby suddenly asked. "You know, I can put you up for a while if you're strapped for cash…"

Haru waved away the request. "Thanks but no thanks Ruby. I wanna try and strike it out on my own, if you get my drift."

"Okay. Shame though. I think Elie would be glad if you worked in a casino, poyo."

"Heh yeah, she'd probably badger me for discounts…" He smirked.

Griff looked at him. "Have you told Elie-san about… you know.."

"Not yet… but I've asked her to live with me, so I guess that's a start. I just want to wait until things are settled down."

Settled down… the way he was going, he'd be in his thirties before he felt able to tell her. If he could just figure out what he should do, how to make a life for her and him…

He was on a ship with guys who had plenty more life experience than him. Perhaps they could help.

"You think the others might have some ideas?" He asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Worth a try, poyo."

"Yeah, I'll go ask… thanks for the talk Ruby."

"Sure thing…" OOH!" Ruby jumped. "How about I buy the Ten Commandments from you? I'll pay good cash for it, poyo!"

Haru glared at him. Ruby shrugged. "What? I can't change overnight, poyo."

----------

Heading downstairs, into the lower levels of the ship, Haru found the lounge room, the place where Musica's crew usually convened to watch TV, play games and generally hang out. None of the crew were in at the moment though, just Solacido and Giraffe trying to talk to Go.

"So let me get this straight." Solacido spoke. "If we agree to star this… TV series of yours, will we be playing ourselves?"

"Sure, though if you want to do any other roles, I think I can fit you in."

"Can I play Lucia?" Giraffe asked. "I've seen pictures of him, I think I can carry off a blonde wig."

Go rubbed his chin. "I dunno, I don't really see you as the main villain type."

"Oh come on! Put me as Doryu then! I don't want to be a lackey again!" Giraffe begged.

Haru huffed. "Are you still going on about a movie about me?"

Go's face lifted into a cheesy smile as he saw Haru. "Ah, the star himself! And it's not a movie. A story this huge could never fit the big screen. Now 24, hour-long installments, that's the way to go."

Haru grit his teeth. "Look, I don't want to star in a TV show…"

"Fine, I can get some other actors." Go glanced at Giraffe. "But at least do a cameo."

"And I don't want my story turned into some stupid soap opera." He ground. Couldn't Go see how important this was to him? Then again, Go hadn't noticed the angry residents of Ska Villiage for five years…

"Relax, it won't be some cheesy series. I'm sticking as close to the source material as possible." Go grinned. "I've already gotten some stories from other people you've met, all I need is the official version from you." He pulled out a checkbook from his pocket. "Come on, I'll pay good money for a screenplay."

Haru glared at him. The money would probably be useful, but he wasn't about to have everything the quest stood for tarnished.

"Don't you get it you moron! This wasn't some stupid show you see on TV! This was real! We almost got killed! People sacrificed themselves to help us! My father died! I don't want you turning all they did into some cheap entertainment!"

He expected Go to insist again, but instead, the huge man's eyes fell. "Your dad died?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah, he did, trying to help me."

Go's lower lip trembled. "I… I understand.. My old man died when he was flattened by a stage prop on a movie he was working on."

Haru's glared softened. "Oh man, I'm sorry…

"Don't be!" Go was in tears. "It's how he would have wanted to go…" He retreated into a corner, sobbing quietly.

Giraffe snickered. "Making a grown man cry. Heh, you're more powerful than I thought Rave Master."

Haru stared at the quaffed man, who had once battled him. "And you're smarter than I thought. I figured you and your pals in the Blue Guardians would have joined Lucia after I beat Hardner."

"Please, work for that lunatic? Hardner may have been obsessed, but at least he treated us with the respect we earned."

"Yeah, but now he's gone, what are you going to do?"

Giraffe smiled. "Well, this acting gig our tall friend is offering seems a fun way to earn a living. Either way, I'd like to try something which doesn't involve breaking the law. Me and Leopard just want some peace."

Haru nodded. It was heartening to see even his enemies could look to a brighter side.

"I hear you." Solacido spoke up. "Me, Remi and Fau spent months fighting off Demon Card troops trying to invade Aqua Palace. After all that, a nice easy job sounds like heaven."

"Like what?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of joining the Imperial Guard stationed there." The green haired psychic shrugged. "I guess years of fighting the demons in Rabarrier have rubbed off on me. I still want to protect my home. I may as well get paid for it."

"Sounds good. And Remi?"

"She's thinking about going to college and studying fashion. And Fau's heading back to Rabarrier. He's been talking about opening his own bakery." He chuckled. "I've tasted his biscuits, so I don't think he'll have any trouble keeping it open."

Haru laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, he makes great cookies for an old geezer."

"You don't sound so happy Haru."

He shrugged. "I wish I could be happier, but the thing is, I don't really know what I'm going to be doing after all this."

"Huh, can't be that hard." Giraffe scoffed. "You're the Rave Master. You're infamous. Just snap your fingers and everything can be yours."

"Yeah well, I don't want to be the Rave Master anymore." Haru replied.

Giraffe stared at him. "Excuse me? You're the greatest hero in the world. You beat my colleagues, Hardner, The Demon Gods.. everyone looks up to you. You want to throw that away?"

"I never wanted to be a hero. I didn't want to be famous or admired. I just wanted to save the world. But I've missed out on so much… I'm not sure I can just have a simple life anymore."

Solacido moved up and held his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You'll do fine Haru.."

"Everyone says that, but I don't know if I will be. I don't have any skills like you guys have. All I know is fighting." Haru sighed.

"You can learn." Solacido smiled. "We're all gonna have to learn how to live normally now. I guess the best advice I can give is… find what you really want to do in your life."

He pointed at Giraffe. "I want to keep fighting injustice, he wants to be a good guy, and him…" He nodded at a sniffing Go. "…he's got his movies. You have to find what you want, what makes you happy."

Haru managed to smile. "All I really want… is to be with Elie."

----------

Musica wandered onto the front deck, engrossed in the notepad he was holding. He'd scribbled some ideas for jobs for his crew, but so far, he couldn't think of anything concrete. As he looked up to rub his eyes, he realized he was not alone.

Several females were sitting in a circle on the deck, chatting to each other. He spotted Elie, Belnika and Julia, as well as Seria, Rosa, Nagisa, Remi, those chicks from Reina's troops, that weird catgirl from the Blue Guardians..

"Whoa, a ship filled with hot girls." He yelled, attracting the attention off all the girls. "This has been a dream of mine since I was fifteen."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Musica, we're having a nice, girly chat here, so if you don't mind, kindly piss off."

"Okay, okay… guy can't have a bit of fun.." Musica walked off.

Rosa shook her head. "Men, always so nosy."

When he was gone, Remi chuckled. "Aww, that was mean Julia. I wanted to ogle him a bit longer."

"I thought you had a boyfriend back in Aqua Palace." Elie inquired.

"True, but I'm allowed to let my eye wander, right?" Remi smirked.

Elie laughed. It was nice to be able to chat to her female friends, old and new. After all the seriousness of the past few days, it felt good to just hang out and speak her mind.

"I don't know, Musica's hot and all, but do you think you could stand living with him for a week?" Nagisa asked.

"Good point. He was a real pain while he was healing with us after King was defeated." Remi replied

"If Leopard was not with Giraffe, Leopard would be on him like a shot." Leopard giggled.

"Hey Seria." Elie asked the mermaid. "Would you date Musica?"

"Um.. no." The mermaid blushed. "I'd much rather date.."

"_Don't say Haru, don't say Haru…_" Elie mentally begged.

"Mr Solacido." Seria smiled.

"Everyone blinked in surprise. "That guy with the floppy green hair?" Rosa asked.

"Well, yes. He's very handsome, and from watching him lead people in the battle, I thought he was very bold and courageous. He's my ideal man."

"My ideal man only needs plenty of cash and a nice bod to get me going." Rosa cackled.

"So Belnika…" Julia spoke. "Who would you go out with?"

Belnika blushed crimson. "Well, I don't really know.."

"You must have someone in mind." Julia pressed. "You're telling me there is no man in our little gang you fancy?"

"Um… that is… I do sort of like…" The girls all edged closer to hear.

"Go on." Julia urged.

"I.. like.. Mr Iulius." Belnika finally breathed.

The girls just blinked. "Iulius? As in, the camp, vain guy in the weird suits Iulius?" Julia gasped.

"Well, yes.." Belnika cringed. "I mean, I know he acts a bit.. odd, but I think he's rather charming."

"Charming! The guy's a complete fruit loop." Nagisa argued. "Remember when he entered the Ribeyla dancing contest? I spent two minutes listening to him rant about how he was going to win, and I was determined to blow his head off."

"Well, he can be full of himself at times…

"Yeah, and he's so self-centered." Elie joined in. "I remember all the fuss he made about his face when I punched him at the contest."

"He's not as bad as all that!" Belnika got to her feet and stomped off.

"Where are you going?" Rosa spoke.

"I'm not staying here while you insult a friend." She called as she walked off.

The girls were a bit stunned. "Wow. I've never seen anyone get so worked up about Iulius." Nagisa spoke. "Well, apart from when I was trying to kill him."

"You don't think she… nahh!" Elie shrugged. Iulius and Belnika. It sounded utterly crazy.

"So, who would you date… no, scratch that." Julia smirked at Elie. "We all know the answer to that one."

"What do you mean?" Elie frowned.

"Come on, we all know you like Haru."

Elie jumped. "What! He.. he's just a friend…"

"Hardly." Seria laughed. "When we were fighting Doryu, even I had to admit there was something between you."

Rosa blinked. "You mean to tell me you still haven't told him. It was almost two years since I last saw you. In all that time, you've never hooked up with him?"

Elie shuddered. "Well.. it's not like I could just tell him. He was busy trying to save the world."

"So were Musica and Let, and you didn't see Let not try and look after me, or Musica not get a girl or two." Julia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Elie, why haven't you told him you love him?"

"Yeah, now that Demon Card is gone, it's not like there's anything stopping you." Nagisa added. "You do like Haru, right?"

Elie felt herself tremble. They were right, so terribly right. There was nothing to stop her telling him… so why hadn't she?

"Well… yes."

"So, you should make a move already." Rosa grinned.

Elie tried to sound upbeat, but her words came out in a stutter. "Actually… he offered to let me live with him at his home."

Damn, what was wrong with her? Why was the thought of telling Haru she loved him terrifying her? She'd wanted to for ages. She wished she had before they all left to fight Lucia. So why was she avoiding it? She could hear the other girls chatter excitedly about this new revelation about her living with Haru.

"…Ooh, living with Haru, lucky girl.."

"Yeah, imagine having him in the next room.."

"It's not like that!" Elie shouted. "Haru is just offering me a place to live, since unlike you guys, I don't have a home."

Everyone was humbled by that. "Sorry Elie. We forgot about that." Julia spoke.

Elie sighed. "Look, I do like Haru… a lot. But right now.. I don't think it's the time to tell him."

She got to her feet. "Look, I have to help plan the party… I'll see you later." She swiftly jogged off down the deck.

Seria watched her run with concern. "I think we upset her. Obviously, her feelings for Haru are pretty private."

"Ugh, what is with them?" Nagisa groaned. "It's so obvious they're meant for each other. Why can't they just tell each other?

Julia rubbed her hands together. "I don't know…but I think it's about time we got those two together."

"We?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll need help…" Julia grinned mischievously. "Playing Cupid is such a hard thing to do alone.."

To Be Continued..


	3. Unhappy Trails

Groove Adventure Rave: Into the Sunset

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_I can only apologise to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter. A combination of other projects, writers block, and general post-Christmas laziness kept this chapter on the burner for a while. But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, I'll have the next part done sooner rather than later..._

-----------

Belnika stomped down the corridor, brushing past several people angrily. She had gone all the way to one of the airship's many bathrooms, before she got a rein on her temper, and came to a stop. She leaned against the wall, wondering what had come over her. She never usually got upset at comments like that. But then, not many people accused her of liking Mr Iulius.

She sighed, knowing all too well why she'd gotten angry. The girls were right on the money. She liked Mr Iulius. Though maybe liked was too small a word for what she felt for him these days.

She could still recall meeting him, after the whole Hardner thing had calmed down and he'd offered to stick around with the gang for a while. She had a hard time believing that such a handsome and refined gentleman could have been a member of Demon Card. Elie had told her about how he had attacked her and the gang back in Symphonia, but after seeing her dance in the Ribeyla dancing contest, he'd been inspired to join the good guys.

He was just so unlike any other person she'd ever met. He was always dressed in the sharpest, most expensive looking suits he'd ever seen, and never had a hair out of place. He was bright, witty, dapper, always polite to her and the other girls…. And so handsome. She blushed at the thought.

Granted, he could be too full of himself at times, acting so elitist and above everyone else that it got on everyone's nerves. But in the days leading up to the final battle, he'd proven that even he was capable of caring for people below his supposed status.

After a while, she just couldn't help feeling attracted to him. For days she had wondered what it would be like to be with him in an intimate fashion, rather than their simple friendship. But with all the events leading up to the showdown with Lucia, she hadn't given any romantic happening's much thought.

She smiled. Perhaps now was the time to actually ask Mr Iulius for a date. No, that might be too forward. Perhaps just a dance at the big party…

Her thoughts were broken by a loud retching sound coming from the nearby bathroom. Wondering who was in distress, she entered.

The bathrooms aboard the ship were small rooms with a sink and toilet, and Belnika was stunned to see Iulius spilling his guts into the bowl. She knelt next to him.

"Mr Iulius! Are you all right!"

Iulius pulled his head up, wiped his mouth, and looked at her with bleary eyes. "Oh, Nika-chan. I'm… I'm feeling a teensy bit ill."

He looked nothing like the Iulius she knew and loved. This disheveled man with alcohol on his breath appeared to be some kind of anti-Iulius.

"What have you been doing?" She demanded.

"Oh just drowning my sorrows." He slurred. "I may have gone a bit overboard."

"Oh dear. Is this about all the things in your apartment being taken?"

"It's worse than that." Iulius seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm ruined! The Empire's shut down all the front companies I owned. They've taken all the accounts we had, even the secret ones."

"So, you have no money?" Belnika asked. She always wondered where Iulius got the cash for all those suits of his.

"Oh, some pittiance my accountant was able to mail to me, before he made a getaway somewhere." He pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here, my new bank statement."

Belnika read the sheet, while Iulius sat against the wall, rubbing his eyes and looking very unhappy. "Pathetic, isn't it? A man of my stature, reduced to a pauper… it's the ultimate irony."

"Um, I don't understand…" Belnika pointed at a bit of text. "It says here you have 20'000 edels in your account."

"Yes, I know that."

She was confused. "Well, with that amount, you can hardly say you're poor…"

"That's just a fraction of what I used to make!" He howled. "And to make it up, I had to sell my yacht, my car, my holiday villas…" He wiped a tear from his eye. "My whole life is crumbling around me."

Belnika shuffled closer. "Oh, they're only things…"

"But they were things only I could afford!" He wailed again, getting more melodramatic with each word. "I'd always dreamed of being able to have the finest things in life, and now, I'm losing it all!"

"Mr Iulius…"

"I'm accustomed to the high life! It's all I know! How am I going to survive without my penthouse and limo? I can't be some average joe…"

Belnika finally lost it. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Iulius retreated into a corner, shocked by the intensity of her voice. She glared angrily at him.

"I understand you've lost a lot, but you're acting like a spoilt, immature child! You should be grateful to have that much money. You should be grateful you're even alive after yesterday!"

"Well, I am, but.." He tried to sate her anger.

"But nothing! After all Haru's done to save us, I think the least you could do is quit complaining! But no! You're drunk off your ass, complaining about some expensive junk you never really needed anyway!"

"I see your point…"

"And what's so bad about being average!" She continued loudly. "I'm not a millionaire. I don't even have a place to live. But you don't see me complaining! But you, you whine like a little girl when you lose some of your fancy houses…"

"Alright! I'll stop!" Iulius begged. "Point made!"

Belnika took a deep breath, her face returning to a more placid state. She hated having to shout at him, but sometimes, the truth had to be told.

"I'm sorry, I just.." She began.

Iulius raised a hand. "No, don't.." He sighed. "You're quite right. I am acting like a child."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Well, I guess it can be rather upsetting."

"It's just so sudden." He stared at the floor. "One day, I'm one of the elite, the next I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody." He looked up to see her staring tenderly at him. "You're a good man Mr Iulius. I'll always see you like that."

He finally smiled a little. "Well, that is something."

"You know, you should look at this as a good thing. You have a chance to start a whole new life, a fresh beginning."

"I'm not sure I want a new life, I rather liked the old one."

"I was like that." She looked up at the ceiling, thinking of old memories with the Blue Guardians. "When I was with the Blue Guardians, I never really knew any other kind of life. Just living in that huge airbase, using my powers for Hardner… I never dreamed that my life would change so drastically when Haru showed up. And when I did, I was frightened."

She rubbed her arms. "All I knew what in that airbase, and I didn't want to leave. But we can't just stay in one place. Sooner or later, we have to move on to other things." She smiled. "And I'm glad I had the courage to do so. I would have missed out on so much otherwise."

Iulius looked a lot less anguished now. "My dear Belnika, you are a true inspiration."

"Thank you. I do try." She laughed, pleased he was feeling better.

You're quite right, it's time I got off my arse and made something of myself!" He jumped to his feet, looking like some determined warrior. It didn't last long though, and his face sagged. "Though I'm really going to miss having that penthouse…"

"It'll take time…" Belnika got up. "Listen, how about when we land, we have something to eat in the town, and we'll think about what you want to do?"

Iulius grinned. "Why Nika-chan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were asking me out."

She blushed. "Oh.. oh no, it's just a small dinner…" She stammered.

He tooked her hand and kissed her knuckle. "I'd be delighted to attend."

She suddenly felt her knees to weak. "Mr Iulius…" She whispered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better clean myself up…" He turned and walked out the bathroom. She stood still, lost in her own world, but was still able to hear him whine when he realized he'd sold all his good clothes.

A date with Iulius… she was actually going to have a date with him.

She trembled. Stepping into the unknown could still be scary.

----------

It was late afternoon when the airship landed in Rabarrier, and just about everyone aboard filed out to explore the town and stretch their legs. Haru stood at the town entrance, gazing at the crowds going to and fro. Now no longer under the threat of demons, the protective cloak over the town had been lifted, and the whole area was now bustling with people, a far cry from the empty streets Haru had seen when he had first come here so long ago…

The smile on his face faded when he remembered his father was buried here. After the battle with King, he'd buried Gale near the coast, a quiet place which seemed fitting, considering all the trouble and strife Gale had gone through in his life.

Not for the first time, he wished his Dad was still alive, especially now. He would have loved to see the peace he had wanted for so long finally come about, and to be able to go home to the island..., for all the power Haru had, he hated the fact Rave wouldn't let him go back in time to fix things.

It occurred to him that maybe he should have Gale's grave moved to Garage Island, back to his home and beside his wife's grave. But then again, it felt offensive to dig him up and disturb him…

"Hey Haru!" He turned to see Elie standing nearby, Plue perched on her head. She looked at him with concern. "Are you alright? You looked upset about something."

"I did?" He blinked. How long had he been standing there lost in thought? He must have looked like an idiot in front of her."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I guess… you're thinking about your dad?"

It amazed him that she could act so dizzy most of the time, yet know everything just from looking at someone.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I was thinking.. maybe I should have him moved back to Garage Island."

"Hey, good idea!" Elie beamed. "He should be back at his home."

"I guess… it just feels wrong to dig him up though and stuff him in a box home though." Haru spoke. "He's gone through enough."

Elie stepped closer and took his hand. "Haru, it's just a body. I don't think your dad would mind."

"Really? I think I would."

"Take it from someone who knows." Elie smiled. "The memory of a person will last a lot longer that they do on this earth."

He wondered if she was referring to the day she decided to give up being Resha, so she could be sent into the future.

"Heck, I'll bet you'll be remembered long after we've gone." She continued. "So I think you should do it for your dad. That way, he can be home, and you'll always remember him."

He smiled, staring at her. She could make everything so simple, just because she acted on what her heart told her. He wished he could think things out that easily. Good thing he always had here around…

She gasped slightly, and he realized his hand had tightened around hers. He hastily loosened his grip.

"Well…" He fumbled. "I guess I should find an undertaker or someone. See what they can do to move Dad."

"Yeah.." Elie nodded, not sure what else to say. "Um.. I'll guess I'll just wander for a bit. Do you need help?"

"No no…" Haru replied. "I can manage."

"Well, if you need a pal… just find me." Elie smiled.

She stepped backwards, watching him with a nervous look, then turned and walked away.

Haru looked at his hand, the one which had held hers.

Why had it suddenly felt… inappropiate to touch her? As if by holding hands, he was somehow doing something dangerous? Holding hands was harmless… unless you thought it meant more than friendship. Wasn't that what he wanted, to move beyond friendship with Elie to something more?

Yes… but not now, he realized. Not when he still had no direction in his life, no way of making a home for himself… and her.

Sighing, he walked into the town, hoping to sort out his father's grave with the proper respect. In a sad way, he hoped it would take him a while. After this town, there would probably be one or more stops before they reached Garage Island. And the closer they got, the quicker his normal, but uncertain life would catch up to him.

-----------

Musica was leaning by the ship's side, waiting for Hebi to return with the info he needed. He was looking at the town with an air of determination, hoping that he could find what he needed in there..

"Boss!" Hebi ran up, holding a sheet of paper. "I got the results."

"You asked the whole crew?" Musica inquired.

Hebi nodded. "Yep, everyone." He read from the paper. At least a third of the crew want to work in machines and engineering, while another third want to try being bodyguards, soldiers, or, and I quote, anything where they get sharp objects."

Musica rubbed his chin. "Hmm, Rabarrier might need some new police around here… what about the rest?"

"Pretty varied. Some want to work in computers, some want to be cooks, there's some thinking about grocers, drivers, lawyers, some want to get in the movies, and one guy wants to be a dancer."

Musica blinked. "A dancer?"

"Yeah." Hebi shrugged. "I always said that Smitty guy was weird."

"Well, we got something to work on." Musica took the list. "There's gotta be some work in this town we can get the guys in."

"I hope so.." Hebi cracked his knuckles. "Ready to knock on some doors boss?"

Musica grinned. "Damn right."

The two took a few steps forward, but were stopped when they heard Julia calling.

"Hey guys!" Julia ran up, followed by Remi, Nagisa and Rosa. "Have you seen Haru and Elie anywhere?"

"Nah, not in a while." Musica shrugged. "Guess they're out cruising the town."

"Together?" Julia asked hopefully."

"Hell if I know.." Musica frowned. "I got stuff to do, so see you later." He and Hebi walked off.

"Damn…" Julia stamped her foot in anger. "If we can't get them in the place together soon, this'll never work."

Remi spoke up. "It's a small town, we'll find them, and direct them to the place. No problem."

"This place…" Rosa asked. "Is it as romantic as you say?"

"Yeah! Fau met his first girlfriend in there." Remi grinned. "Course, she also broke up with him there a few weeks later…."

"Alright, let's fan out." Julia ordered. "We've got until sunset to find them and get them to the place."

----------

Sitting unseen on a nearby rooftop, Let watched his mate ask something of the other girls, before all three of them ran into the city. No doubt she had some crazy plan of getting Haru and Elie together again. He'd thought that incident in the restaurant, where they had partied before leaving to battle Lucia, would have convinced her to leave them alone. But she never gave up.

He smiled wistfully. That was just one of many reasons he found himself utterly devoted to her. She never shied away from any challenge or objective. It meant she could be irritatingly stubborn at times, but it was a trait she had always admired in her.

So much of his life revolved around her. It was hard to recall those days in his youth, when he had arrogantly thought a warrior needed no one by his side. Then, when he'd hit his teens, he noticed his childhood friend had not just really grown up and out, but had become so close to him, he couldn't bear to be apart from her. Some could call it a weakness, but Let was never one to let weakness stop him.

The whole quest had brought many near misses in battle, which had almost torn them apart forever. But now things were finally quiet, they could live their lives in peace…. Couldn't they?

He looked out at the sky, staring at the horizon. The paths to Makai, the alternate world of demons and monsters where he and Julia came from, could probably be found around here. And no doubt Julia was thinking about going back to their home. He did not feel the same. They had been away for so long, she in Jegan's control, he searching for her, he'd lost any sense of home he had. Travelling had become his lifestyle, to the point where actually settling down to live somewhere was a bit unnerving. But that wasn't his main concern. Makai was a dangerous place for the unprepared. Apart from the wild dragons and demons running about, there were always battles between clans and races, especially those eager to expand their territory. Let had always trained in the hope that he would be able to defend his people in an attack.

But now, after so much death and destruction… all he really wanted was a life of peace with his mate. While he still strived for combat, he felt loathe to do it for any reason other than sport or defense. Where he to go back to Makai, it would be certain he would get dragged into some unwanted conflict, one that might involve her…

But if they were to live here… He surveyed the town around him. He could remember when living among the weaker humans sounded like the stupidest idea in the world. But by meeting Haru, he'd learned his race and their's were not so different than he had thought. This world, while not perfect, would at least be more peaceful than Makai, and he would be close to his friends here.

But Julia… would she be willing to stay here, with her heart seeming set on returning to Makai?

He got to his feet, knowing he had to find her. He could possibly convince her to move here permanently. He couldn't imagine her wanting to give up seeing her friends.

With all the agility of a cat, he began leaping across the rooftops, hoping he could find her, or her intended targets: Haru and Elie.

----------

Haru walked away from the funeral home, not really wanting to hang around to check on the men who would exhume his father. Knowing him from before, the undertakers had promised Gale's body would be treated with care. But it still felt uneasy to have him pulled out, and he couldn't bring himself to watch. So he decided not to get in the way, and said he'd come back in a few hours.

Walking through the streets, wandering towards the center of town, his mind kept coming back to one topic: A life with Elie. It had seemed such a good idea when he'd asked her to live with him, but now all those old doubts were beginning to come back.

Would Elie actually enjoy living with him? If he ever got the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend, would she want him? Would she want to live a life of quiet with him? And if he ever figured out what to do with his life, would she want to be a part of it?

The stupid part was, he knew that he could probably quell most of those worries if he just told her his true feelings. Hell, he'd wanted to every day before they faced Lucia. But that fear he kept feeling in the back of his mind, the fear that maybe, she didn't like him that way, kept a grip on him, and it seemed to be worse now that he wasn't a big hero anymore. Would she want Haru Glory, average joe, over Haru the Rave Master?

"Hey, Glory!" Haru looked behind him to see Yuuma walking up.

"Hi Yuuma. What's up?"

"Eh, nothin'." The big man shrugged. "Just saw you walking, thought you looked a bit down."

"Well, I have just asked for my Dad's body to be moved to Garage Island, so I guess so."

Yuuma blinked. "Your dad's buried all the way out here?"

Haru nodded. "This is where he died, where he defeated King and saved my life."

"Damn…" Yuuma stared at him with sympathy. "Sorry to hear that. He sounded like quite a guy."

"Yeah, he was.." Haru sighed. "The sad thing is, I only really knew him for a day… but he did so much for me."

"I hear you…" Yuuma nodded. "I still think about Hardner, the day I buried him. Not a day goes by, I don't wish he'd be back, and things were back to the old days."

Haru could imagine Yuuma wanting 'the old days' back. Before Hardner had turned it around, the Blue Guardians had been a group of chivalrous thieves. But when Hardner's wife had died in an accident, he'd become obsessed with bringing her back, using the Blue Guardian's resources to find enough power to do so.

"But that's life." Yuuma shrugged. "People die, and all we can do is move on and remember."

Haru just nodded. "Yeah… if only it were that easy."

"Something on your mind kid?" Yuuma eyed him. "I thought you'd be hanging out with that girl of yours."

"Elie? Yeah, I'd like to, but…"

"But what!" Yuuma gave Haru one of his patented face slaps. "What's your problem boy! No self-respecting man leaves a hot girl like her alone! Why aren't you wining and dining her!

Haru rubbed his sore face. "Because.. well.. it's complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about it!" Yuuma boomed. "You like her, she likes you! Simple!"

"It's more than that." Haru managed to get a word in. "See, I asked her to live with me in my home island."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"I guess… it's just, I've never done anything like this before." Haru cringed, hardly believing he was telling this to Yuuma, of all people. But if he could help..

"What, never had a girlfriend?"

"Er… yeah."

Yuuma's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "Damn. You're in the deep end kid."

"I know." Haru sighed. "I just want to stop feeling so damn insecure about this. I know I love her. It's just…"

"Don't want to mess it up, eh?" Yuuma smiled. "Trust me, I felt the same way when I adopted Nagisa."

"I don't think it's the same…"

"Sure it is! You're delving into the unknown. I didn't have any idea what to do with Nagisa when I took her in. I had no fathering skills at all. Hell, it's a miracle she's still alive."

"Yikes. How did you cope?"

Yuuma shrugged. "I just promised myself that I would always do what was best for her. Give her the happiness she deserved. If I could do that, everything else would be alright."

"Is that all there is to it?"

"Hell no. But if you ask me, it's the most important thing a guy can do for someone."

Haru's shoulders sagged. "Yeah… problem is, I really don't think I can do that for her now. I mean.. I don't know where my life's gonna go."

Yuuma looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I see your point…" He tapped his bald head.. "Maybe… how about this? Elie's gonna live with you, right?"

Haru nodded.

"So, I doubt she's gonna ditch you for anyone else anytime soon…"

"Don't say that." Haru gulped. "You might jinx me."

Yuuma laughed. "Ha! Leave you? Please, if you took the time to look, you'd know she's utterly into you. Look, what I'm saying is, you don't have to rush things. Spend time settling down at home, or spend it with her or whatever…" He grinned. "Either way, just take your time, man. You've waited this long. Waiting a little longer until you sort stuff out can't hurt."

Haru was quiet as he mulled this over. "I guess…"

"Just think about it. Though if I were you, I wouldn't wait too long. A girl like her… she's quite a catch." The big man grinned. "Don't lose her."

Sensing his point was made, Yuuma strode off, promising to catch Haru later.

Haru found the nearest wall and leaned against it, looking up at the sky. Yuuma's words were resonating with his earlier thoughts.

There was no point in ignoring the facts. He currently had no direction in his life, save for going home. He still didn't know what he was going to do with himself… and that meant he couldn't do anything for Elie.

It shamed him to think that after all he'd done to help her, he couldn't give her a normal life, the one he'd wanted for them since he'd fallen for her. At least, not in the present time.

How long would it take for him to sort his life out, to find some way to sustain them both? He really had no idea.

He thought back to when he'd asked Elie to live with him. It had sounded like such a good idea back then. A way they could both be happy, something to live for after the battle. But in the dim light of reality… he couldn't see any way of actually being able to do it for her.

He sighed, a low sound of defeat. He promised he'd tell her. One day they would live together, as he'd promised.

But it wasn't going to happen soon. He just hoped she wouldn't mind waiting.

----------

Elie sipped her drink, leaning back in her chair as she did so. After shopping for an outfit she planned to wear at the victory party, she had found a small bar, and decided to relax with a drink on the building's outside terrace. The afternoon sun was bright and warm, without a cloud in the sky. Maybe it was an omen of better things.

She recalled how worried she'd felt earlier, the doubts she felt about living a normal life, and felt silly about letting herself get worked up like that. Everything would be okay. She was sure she could find something to do with her life. Maybe there was some occupation which required tonfa-shooting skills, immense magical power, and an intimate knowledge of Symphonia from fifty years ago out there. Whatever she decided she should do, she'd find it sooner or later.

As long as she was with Haru, she would be fine.

She glanced over at the other tables around her, most of which were occupied with familes or people on their own. At the table closest to her, she noticed a couple taking their seats… and blinked when she realized it was Solacido and Seria.

They didn't appear to notice her, as they were deep in conversation, never taking their gazes off each other. She watched them, curious as to what they were talking about. It was hard to hear due to the city noise around them, but their expressions told her everything. Seria giggled as Solacido told her some anecdote, and he seemed delighted to see her smile.

She sighed. She'd always wondered what romance.. real romance was like. To have a person who would care for her every need, wine and dine her, treat her like a queen… she could vaguely remember seeing Alpine Spaniel for the first time back in her old life, and wishing that he'd confess he secretly loved her and devote himself to her like the heroes in the many books she'd read in the Royal Library.

Funny. Haru was nothing like a hero from a romance novel… he'd never taken her to dinner, never wooed her with fancy words or grand gestures. And yet, she'd still fallen for him. All he'd ever done was stick by her and protect her when she needed help. He showed her kindness and friendship, and treated her like an equal. Perhaps the way she needed Haru nearby… that was her form of romance for him…

She wished Haru was suddenly here. Seeing Solocido and Seria like that, it made her feel lonely, and wanting for Haru's company. He could always make her laugh, or keep her interested. He was so good at making her feel wanted… she wondered if she did the same for him.

"I've hardly done anything for him…" She sighed mentally. True, she had helped him save the world and probably saved his hide a few times… but had she ever really done anything to make him happy. He was letting her live with him, what could she do?

He had never asked once for her to do anything for him. Did that meant he simply enjoyed having her around, or was he waiting for her to do something? It didn't seem fair that she never repaid his kindness.

She thumped the table with her fist. "_No more! Once I move in with him, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make him happy. Cook, clean… tell him I love him, whatever! I'll do it…_"

"Um… Elie-chan?"

Elie was jolted from her thoughts as she heard Seria call her. Realising she'd hit the table harder than she'd thought, alerting the other couple and everyone else in the area of her presence, Elie blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"No, not really." Solacido smiled. "Are you alright though? You seem to be alone…"

"Just enjoying a drink." Elie replied. She grinned wickedly, seeing an opportunity to gently tease Seria. "Whereas you two seem to be enjoying each other's company a bit too much.."

Solacido swallowed uncomfortably, while Seria blushed. "Oh, it's not like that at all…"

"Really? Funny, you seemed so into Solacido when we were talking earlier."

"That was… " Seria just turned redder. "That was just wishful thinking."

"But you acted on it, didn't you?"

Seria just blinked. "Well.. that is…"

Solacido took her hand, breaking her from her confusion. "If you're wondering, I am rather flattered you were thinking of me."

Seria giggled nervously, resuming her gaze on him. "I… well… I couldn't quite help it. You.. you were really nice in the final battle."

"I'm just glad I got the chance to really meet you." The green-haired man smiled. "Heh, if I'd known mermaids were such good company, I'd have swam out to meet you ages ago."

Seria looked ready to float off into the sky, propelled by her happiness at his statement.

"See?" Elie smiled. "Worked out alright, didn't it?"

She wished she felt happier. While seeing two of her old friends find each other warmed her heart, it just made her wish she and Haru were doing the same thing. She wondered if she could really wait until she moved in. If she saw Haru again today, she'd probably feel compelled to jump on him and confess there and then.

"Hey Elie, I've been meaning to ask you.." Solacido tore himself away from Seria for a moment. "I haven't seen you and Haru in a long time. Did you two ever… you know, hook up?"

Elie blinked. Had everyone thought she and Haru would be together? In the old days, she would have thought it ludicrous. But now, it was nice to know some people thought they were right together.

"Not yet.. but I think it may happen." She smiled. "He asked me to live with him at his home."

Seria nodded. "That's right. I thought that was so romantic of Haru to offer."

"Wow. Haru's certainly wasting no time." Solacido chuckled.

Elie shook her head. "Er.. he's just letting me move in because I have no place of my own… but I've been thinking.. once I'm settled in, I'm finally gonna make my move.

"Oh, wonderful." Seria smiled. "I'm so glad for you two. It's great that you finally get a bit of happiness after all you've been through."

"Yeah…" Elie spoke dreamily, thinking of Haru. "I hope I can do that for him."

"Elie!" She looked toward the source of the call to see Julia and Remi walking up to them, looking rather pleased.

"Hi brother.." Remi grinned at Solacido and Seria knowingly. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Er, no…" Seria replied nervously.

"Relax. I'm glad you and my brother are getting along. It's been a long time since he's had a girlfriend.." Remi smirked evilly at her now scowling brother.

"Can it sis. I don't see you lighting up the dating scene."

"That's because you keep scaring off any boys I like."

Solacido, feeling a scrutinizing gaze from Seria, stammered. "I..I don't do it all the time.."

Remi tittered. "Oh, you're a good guy all the same, bro. You'll like him a lot Seria."

"I hope so.." Seria smiled.

"If you're quite done.." Julia tapped her foot. "Me and Elie need to talk privately. Do you two mind…"

"Not at all." Solacido got to his feet, taking Seria's hand. "I'd like to show Seria around our own home, if she feels like it."

"Sounds like fun.." Seria glanced at Elie, curious as to why Julia needed her alone. "I hope things work out for you Elie."

Elie waved as the couple, followed by Remi, walked away down the street. Julia grinned. "Always nice to see two people in love, eh?"

"I think so.." Elie turned to her friend. "You wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, it's kinda private…" Julia took a seat next to her, and leaned in closely. "But it's about Haru, so I thought it would be important to you."

"Haru?" Elie felt her heart skip a beat. "What about him?"

"Well…" Julia's voice was hushed. "I was hanging around the airship, and I heard Haru talking to himself about something.."

Elie stared at her intently dying to know if anything was wrong with Haru. Perhaps this was her big chance to do something for him…

"He said he was planning on telling you something.. something really important."

"Something important? Like what?"

Julia shrugged. "Hell if I know. He walked off before I could hear more. But he looked really determined. You know, that glare he gets when he sets his mind on something."

Elie felt herself shiver. In her mind, she had an image of Haru coming up to her, and saying those words she'd wanted to hear from him ever since they'd found the final Rave. Maybe.. just maybe he was actually going to do it.

"Wow… should I go find him?"

"I would… I really think he means to start things up between you." Julia smiled. "The last place I saw him at was this bar in the town square, the one next to the big fountain.."

Elie could remember a large water fountain in the middle of town. It had been erected during the gang's long stay in Rabarrier after King had fallen, to commemorate the knights who had defended the town against demons.

"I know where that is!" He jumped to her feet. "Maybe he's still there."

"Well, don't let me stop you. Go." Julia pointed.

"Okay… I'm gonna make Haru happy!" And with a confident stride, she turned and ran off down the street.

Julia watched her go, wondering what she meant by that last comment. Maybe Elie had been pining over Haru a lot longer than she thought.

She grinned. The first stage in her plan was complete. Now she just needed Rosa to complete her end…

----------

The actress in question was busy looking for Haru… or rather, she was sitting at another café on the other side of town, sipping a cappuccino and waiting for Haru to wander by. She grumbled as she reached down with one hand and rubbed her sore feet. Why the hell did she agree to wander around a town to look for someone when she knew she couldn't last long walking in high heels?

Suddenly, she spotted a head of messy silver hair in the passing crowds of people. Finally seeing her chance, she chugged down her drink, hopped to her feet, and ran towards him, yelling "HARU!"

He stopped and turned to her. "Oh, Rosa."

"I was looking for you. I need to.."

"Hold up." Haru raised a hand. "You're not gonna try and convince me to star in that stupid series of Go's are you?"

"No.." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I just try to tell you Elie wants to tell you something important, and you just assume…"

"Wait, Elie?" He blinked. "She wants to see me?"

"Sure. She said she had something to tell you, something she's been holding for a while."

"Really?" Haru looked curious. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"I don't know, she just told me to look out for you." Rosa shrugged. "She's waiting by the fountain in the center of town, if you want to meet her."

"Yeah.." He sighed. "I have something to tell her too."

"Well, don't just stand there! Go already!" Rosa shoved Haru forward. Perturbed, he broke into a jog, making his way through the crowds. She grinned as she watched him go.

"Am I a great actress or what?"

----------

It wasn't hard to miss the fountain. Set in the centre of the town, the large marble structure, with statues of Clea Maltease and other famous knights who had defended the country in the past, stood tall and proud, the trickling waters providing a more peaceful backdrop in contrast to the noisy streets around it. A circular road around the fountain let off into three different streets. And from her vantage point, leaning against the fountain wall, Julia watched carefully for any sign of Haru and Elie.

She smirked as she thought about the brilliantness of her plan. Haru and Elie were already very close, and despite the protests they made whenever anyone suggested they were a couple, it was easy to tell just how much they wanted each other. She only had to look in Haru's eyes when he stared at Elie, to see the gaze of a man holding deep desire for his mate.

Once the two finally got here and started talking, she figured it would be a matter of time before they confessed to one another. In a quiet, romantic area like this, it wouldn't take much for one of them to crack and admit their love.

It would be nice to see the two finally get together before they left. After the victory party, she wasn't sure if she and Let would see them much. They would be going on to their home to live their lives, and she and Let would be headed back to Makai. It saddened her to think she wouldn't be seeing them as often as she would like. The portals leading from this world to Makai were unpredictable, and finding one which could take her straight to her friends would take a long search.

But she couldn't just abandon her home. She had some family members who would probably be overwhelmed to see her alive, old friends she wanted to see. But more importantly, she wanted to go back to the place where she had met her mate. Her fondest memories were of her and Let in their village, happy times playing, training, and loving each other, before Jegan had ruined it all. She wanted that old life back, to finally have that home with Let she had always wanted…

She then spotted Elie moving toward the fountain, and smiled. The plan was in motion. Making sure she wasn't seen, she crossed over to the other side of the square, settling beside an archway between two buildings. Though hidden from view from anyone near the fountain, she had an excellent view of the proceedings. If she had to leave her friend, she wouldn't go before seeing her find her mate at last.

Her eyes caught Haru approaching the fountain, and she watched him move toward Elie. Suddenly, she felt a presence, someone moving up close behind her. She tensed, but it took only a second to smell his scent in the air, and she relaxed.

"I've been looking for you." Let spoke. She turned to look at him, and realized something was up. Though his face was it's usual impassive self, his eyes were downcast in worry. "What are you up to?"

Julia glanced back at Haru and Elie, wondering if Let was about to say something important. "Watching those two." She pointed. "I'm hoping I can finally get them together."

He managed a small smile. "You never give up on those two, do you?"

"Hey, they're the ones who can't see they're perfect for each other. Someone's got to push them in the right direction." She sighed. "I hope they do hook up. I don't want to leave with them still apart."

"Me neither" Let replied. "If only to see this charade Haru keeps playing finally end."

"I'm gonna miss them.." She spoke sadly

Let suddenly placed an arm around her shoulders. "You don't want to leave?"

"Part of me doesn't… but I know we can't stay here." She stared at him, inquisitive. "Why do you ask?"

Let took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

-----------

Elie stood before the fountain, staring up at the sculptures on it. She needed something to concentrate on, to distract her from the fear and excitement bubbling within her. Haru was finally going to confirm what he felt for her. At long last, she'd finally know if he actually loved her…

It was slightly confusing to think that Haru loved her. She hadn't exactly made life easy for him since they had met. But he'd always just kept on smiling, as if nothing she did could bother him. A guy who could put up with a person like her…

"Elie!" She spun around to see Haru walking up to her. And felt her heart leap. As he moved closer, she noticed that he didn't appear his usual cheery self. His face was set in a frown, as if something was on his mind.

"Haru, you came." She spoke, a bit too excitedly. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah… me too" Haru replied, sounding a little weary. He looked up at the fountain. "Man, nice spot here."

"I know." She joined him in looking at the fountain "Beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded, not wishing to break the quiet between them.

Elie fidgeted, wondering when he was going to say something. "So um… Julia told me you had something important to say."

He looked at her, his eyebrow rising. "Yeah I do… but it's strange.. Rosa said you had something important to say too."

Elie frowned, realizing what was going on. Julia and Rosa must have tricked them into coming here and meeting. Haru wasn't going to say anything… was he?

"You say your thing first." She spoke, a simple invitation for him, to check if he did have something to say.

He released a sigh, which almost sounded like a moan. She wondered if something was wrong. Then she blinked as he took her hand in his and held it tightly. She studied his face, trying to see what he was thinking. All she saw was him smiling.

"I'll tell you in a minute…" He spoke softly. "Just… let me find the words."

She didn't reply. She simply wrapped her free fingers around his hand. It felt warm and comforting, like he always was.

She could wait a little longer. As long as he held her.

----------

"Is that Haru and Elie over there?" Belnika looked out over the square, seeing two figures who appeared to be Haru and Elie next to the fountain, though it was hard to see in the crowds.

"Hard to tell.." Iulius peered over his table. "Should we ask them over to join us?"

"Hmm… they seem to be busy with something… perhaps in a little while."

"Good thinking." Iulius rubbed his hands. "After all, a fine dinner from a place like this is best shared with friends."

Belnika looked at the restaurant building they were currently sitting outside of. According to Mr Iulius, this was one of the classier places in town, with some of the most expensive dishes around. Mr Iulius had used some of his clout as a fine diner to get an outside table, which offered a fine view of the square and fountain.

"My, this is a nice place. It's a bit much just for a little dinner though, isn't it?"

Iulius just smiled. "Nonsense, there's no excuse to not enjoy a well made high-class meal. Except lack of cash, of course."

She frowned. "This isn't too expensive, is it? I can pay a little…

He held up a hand. "None of that please. This is my treat to you for helping me pull myself together back there."

"You don't have to go so far.." She protested. It didn't seem right for him to spend money on her when they both knew he was going to need it.

He just shrugged. "Well, this may be the last really good meal I have in a long time, so I may as well enjoy it. After this, I'll probably have to live on…" He shuddered. "Instant take-out."

She giggled. "It's not that bad. You might enjoy it after a while."

"Somehow I doubt it…" Iulius sighed. Straightening up ,he called a waiter over.

"What would you like sir?"

He motioned toward Belnika. "I shall simply have what the lady likes. I trust in her good taste."

"I don't know about that.." Belnika blushed, suddenly feeling flustered. She studied her menu, feeling daunted by the rather intricate names. She hoped she could find something which sounded edible. She didn't want to look a fool in front of Mr Iulius.

"I'll have… the Anguille au Vert."

Iulius grinned. "Ah, eel in mint sauce. It's been I while since I've had that."

Belnika blinked. "Did you say… eel?" She suddenly felt ill. Noticing her now pale look, he reached across the table and took her hand.

"It's quite alright. It's delicious really."

"Oh, um.. all right.." She trembled from the touch of his hand, his long fingers covering hers. It felt warm and comforting.

The waiter looked apologetic." I'm sorry madam, but we are out of mint sauce. But we do have a nice cream sauce.."

"No mint sauce? Good lord!" Iulius looked agast. "How can you run out of mint sauce? I thought this place was supposed to be a five-star establishment.."

"Cream will be fine!" Belinka called. The waited nodded and walked off.

Iulius turned to her in confusion. "What was that about? I was merely complaining.."

"You were being rude." She frowned. "Honestly, you have to learn some manners. Whining like a little child isn't going to get you your way."

He sighed, looking suitably chastised. "Forgive me my dear… I simply wished for you to experience a fine dinner in all it's glory, not some cheap substitute."

"Do everything have to be so perfect with you?" She asked.

"Why not?" He spoke passionately. "After all, some of the greatest creations in life were born from people striving for perfection. Music, art, culture… would we enjoy all these things if people just did a half-assed job?"

"Well yes, people should always try their best…"

"Exactly!" He thumped the tabletop. "If there's something worth doing, it's worth doing to the greatest level one can achieve."

She crossed her arms. "Even if someone gets hurt? Or doesn't believe it's the right thing to do?"

He blinked, not sure now to answer. "Well… I suppose everyone can find fault… but you know.. if it benefits everyone…"

She tried not to snigger. Mr Iulius could easily appear as a man who stood above everyone else, but when you pushed a few facts on him, it became apparent he wasn't quite as clued up as he thought.

"I don't think anything can be utterly perfect." She spoke. "I'm sure we can try our best, but even the greatest efforts can't be truly perfect. Sometimes, we make do with what we have."

He stared at her defiantly. "You'd rather settle for something.. inferior?"

"No… but all I'm saying is, even imperfect things in life can be enjoyed."

"I find that hard to believe.."

"Well, take this restaurant.. despite your complains, I'm sure the food will be great.." She flashed a grin. "And I'm certainly enjoying this little debate."

"It's interesting.." Iulius managed a smile. "Any other examples I'm missing out on?

"Well.." She frowned. "That fancy apartment of yours…"

"Oh don't remind me, please.."

"Sure it was nice, but it was way too big for one person. Honestly, didn't you feel lonely living there."

He was silent for a moment. "Eh… maybe.. but come on! It was a penthouse! Pure class!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are dense sometimes… Can't you just accept that not everything can be perfection?"

"I prefer myself to be an optimist." He held his head high. "Anything can be a magnum opus to be enjoyed."

The waiter returned, holding a wine list. "Would sir and madam care for a glass of our house wine?"

Iulius grinned. "Oh, indeed. What do you have?"

"Well, we have the '74 Lafitara…"

Belnika nearly jumped as Iulius's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "The 74! You still stock that? What are you thinking? Anyone with any taste knows the '74 is utter sewage. And that's pretty much everyone! Don't you have the '75? That's a magnificent wine!"

"Well…" The waiter trembled.

"Good God man, what kind of place are you running here? Is the entire place staffed by idiots? Hmm?" He eyed the man with disdain.

"Mr Iulius!" Belnika snapped, seeing the waiter was about to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry about him…" She spoke gently to the man. "He's had a bit of a bad day. Just bring us our order please."

The waiter scurried off, leaving Belnika to stare accusingly at Iulius, who to his credit, looked suitably ashamed.

"I know, I know.." He sighed. "But I get so passionate about wine. Plus, believe me, the '74 really is just urine in a glass.."

"What am I going to do with you..?" She put her head in her hands.

"Oh dear.." He murmured. Reaching across the table, he took her hand again. "I've upset you."

"No you haven't.." She looked up at him, seeing a sincere look on his face.

"No, I have." He spoke sadly. "Here I am, trying to show my thanks for your friendship, and once again, I'm acting like a spoilt child."

"You're just adjusting." She smiled. "You've had a big change in your life."

"Well, that's not much of an excuse.." He shrugged. "But thank you for sympathizing."

Unconsciously, his fingers intertwined between hers.

Both of them couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment. They were suddenly lost in each other's gazes, studying each other and recalling past memories.

Iulius was silently awed by her patience. He'd never been a person to take things by halves, which often let him to make some rather loud outbursts whenever things didn't go his way. But the beauty across from him had put up with it and tried to understand, when other people would have probably be insulted and brushed him off.

And she did it not for her own gain, but because she genuinely wanted to help him. He could recall many women he'd wooed in the past, ladies of brilliant beauty, but only staying with him for his money, or to be within his old social status.

He looked at her, marveling at how her lavender hair framed her pale face. To find a person so lovely and honest as her…

Belnika heard herself sigh as she looked at him. She wondered if it was a sigh of submission, her heart telling her that for some reason, she was hopelessly attracted to him.

She kept telling herself that he wasn't just some handsome prince. Under that perfect face of this, was the personality of a spoilt, petulant youth who expected the world on the spoon. Under normal circumstances, she would have paid him no heed.

But the thing was… he could care. All the time, since he'd followed Haru in the quest shortly after leaving Demon Card, she had seen that he wanted to be better. He'd helped the gang fight Hardner, and battled the army of his former leader. He managed to make friends from Haru's crew, even if he did annoy them. And he always proved, even in his more infuriating moments, that he had limitless amounts of love and affection for anyone, when he was willing to share it.

She liked that side of him. She wished he was able to show it a little more often.

It felt like hours had passed for them, but it was only a few seconds before he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, got lost there.." He rubbed his head, feigning confusion. "This whole day must have rattled me more than I thought."

"It's alright." She smiled, deciding to change the subject. It was probably better to not think too hard about this crush on him, and just enjoy a dinner with him as a friend. "Why don't we do what we came here for, to just relax?"

"I'd love to.." Iulius glanced over to the entrance of the kitchen. "But I'm worried. If they're still serving 74' Lafitera, who knows what they're doing to our meals in there. Frankly, I'd do a better job choosing this place's wine list.."

Then just like that, he froze in place, his eyes wide and unblinking. Belnika watched him uncomfortably, wondering if he'd either had some idea of some kind, or something was wrong.

"Do it myself… Good lord, why didn't I think of it earlier!" He grinned widely. "It's brilliant!"

Belnika scared at him warily. "Um… what is?"

"It just hit me… I should open my own restaurant!" Iulius declared proudly.

When has that come along? "Er.. I beg your pardon?"

He waved his arms excitedly. "A restaurant, one I'll have control over. Just think, if the management here can do it, and do it badly, I should be able to out-perform this place easily."

"You want to start a restaurant." She replied, wondering if the stress had gotten to him. "Um, can you actually do that?"

"Well, why not?" He exclaimed. "I'm been in dozens of these places and picked up on how they run. I know good food, good wine, taste and refinement.." Visions of fame and prestige were dancing before his eyes. "All I need is a decent dwelling to redecorate, a good chef or two.."

Belnika held her hand up to stop him. "Um.. not that I doubt you or anything, but isn't that a bit ambitious? I mean, you've only just had your money taken from you…"

"I've got enough to start with.." He got to his feet, now fully swept along by his grand idea. "If I can get a loan… yes.. it's perfect!"

She could only stare in wonderment at this sudden wave of enthusiasm which had taken him over. He seemed to change his moods as often as his outfits.

"You're a miracle Belnika!" He yelled, causing her to blink out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He was thanking her? Before she could act, he took her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes! Without you around, I would never have come up with this idea, you wonderful creature you!" He grasped her in a huge hug.

For a moment, her heart seemed to pound faster. She felt so warm, wrapping in his arms like this… no one, apart from her father, had held her close like this…

She pulled back slightly, staring at his face, partly in fright and partly in renewed desire. He was still also, looking directly at her eyes as if trying to divine something from them.

There was utter silence between them, and in the back of her mind she wondered why he was so quiet, but it was drowned out at the feeling of contentment and safety in his arms. She leaned in closer, and could feel his breath on her face as he drew nearer.

And before both of them knew it, they kissed.

For a few seconds, Belnika was in utter bliss. To finally kiss Mr Iulius…

Then her expression turned to horror as she realized what she was doing. She pushed away from him, seeing his shocked expression.

"I'm sorry…" She yelped, before running into the crowd.

Iulius stood silent, not hearing the waiter bring their food order. He lightly touched his lips, wondering just what the hell had happened.

----------

"Is this important Let?" Julia frowned. "I really don't want to miss those two finally kiss."

Let sighed and turned her away from the street, so she was facing him. "Yes it is. We need to discuss what we are to do now, now that the quest is over."

"What do you mean? We're gonna go to Haru's party, then start heading back to Makai." She shrugged. "That's the plan isn't it?"

"It was…. But things have changed somewhat." He replied. "I was thinking… couldn't we just stay in this world?"

Julia blinked, not understanding. "What are you on about? You know we promised we would go back home together."

"Yes… but do we really want to leave this place behind?" He glanced at the distant Haru and Elie. "Our friends are here, we've seen some memorable sights… some of my best memories of us together come from our adventure. Do we really want to leave all that behind?"

"No, but it's not like we can't go back here from time to time." She frowned. "I'll miss the gang too, but we can't stay here. Our home is in Makai.."

"Is it?" He questioned. "We haven't called our old village home for years. I haven't thought about it since I left there to look for you."

Julia stared at him with wide eyes, hardly believing what he just said. "Let… that's where we were born! Where we grew up! How can you just say you don't care about it anymore?"

"Perhaps I don't" He said firmly. "We have here a chance to make a new future for ourselves. A new life. Should we deny ourselves that by holding on to an old memory?"

"It's not an old memory, it's our home!" Julia's voice raised. "What's with you? Do you honestly want to live on this world for the rest of your life?"

"No, I want us to live here, together." He grasped her shoulders, drawing her closer. "Please, there's nothing for us back in Makai, nothing worth going back to."

"There's safety." Julia frowned. "You know demi-humans like us aren't widely liked in this world."

He had to admit that was true. While most people were indifferent, there were still many people in the world fearful of the people of Makai, seeing them as no more than mere demons.

"There are places where we are accepted.."

"And if we're not? You know what happened to Doryu."

"Doryu hadn't tried hard enough to co-exist with humans, that's why he fell into evil." Let growled. "But we can do it, I know we can."

"Is that the life you want? To live in some unknown land among people who may hate you? Julia's eyes were downcast. "Is that a life you want… for any family we may have?"

He was taken aback by that. A family… he hadn't thought that far ahead. But that would be later, he had to concentrate on the present.

"It would be better than a life fighting some other clan over territory."

"It won't be like that!" Julia growled in frustration. "Please, don't be like this. We can make it work."

Let bowed his head to avoid her gaze. "I'm sorry. My mind is made up."

Julia stood slient, frustration and rage building inside her. She could only think of one way to respond to this sudden betrayal by her mate.

She punched him with a devastating haymaker.

----------

Something was bothering Haru. He felt tense against her side, a sure sign he had something weighing on his mind.

"Haru, what's up?" She questioned, looking carefully at his face, which now looked very dour. "Something on your mind?"

Haru sighed. He didn't want to tell her something like this… but what could he do? Just sitting on the issue until it was thrown up in their faces would do them no good at all. If he had to do this to her, it was better to do it now.

"Elie-chan…" He held her hand. "I've been worrying… about the whole thing with you coming to Garage Island."

"Really?" She smirked. "You worried I won't get on with your sister?"

"No, I know you'll get on well." Haru's voice was quiet, monotone. "It's just… I wonder if I can support you."

"What, you mean like money?" Her eyes were wide. "You're not gonna make me pay rent are you?"

He was able to chuckle at her scared expression. "I'd never do that. It's just… My sis and I weren't the wealthiest people around before I left. I did carpentry and odd jobs, and Cattleya worked at a restaurant. Wasn't a lot, but it put food on the table."

"Is that it?" Elie blinked. "Haru, I'll get a job somewhere, I promise. I'm not gonna mooch off you."

"I know.. but where?" He asked.

She was silent, not having thought about that particular question. It was one of those things she'd worry about when the time came. Apparently, Haru thought that time was now.

"The thing is.. we'll both be looking for a new direction in our lives." Haru spoke. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now I'm not needed to fight… heh, I don't think a lot of us know what's next for us."

"We'll find something." Elie assured.

"But what?" Haru frowned. "We've been away from a normal life for so long. It's not something we can just jump back into. I'm not sure how to make a life for myself…" He looked at her with a hurt expression. "And I don't think I can do it for you either."

"For me?" She blinked. This whole thing was about her?

"The thing is.. I promised I'd let you live with me, and give you a happy life.. but now, I'm not sure I can even do that for you. I've got nothing to give you. I want you to be happy… I just don't think I can do that for you."

He watched her eyes, their stare boring into him with confusion, and a hint of anger. Her voice trembled. "So… I can't live with you?"

He swallowed, feeling more guilty by the second. "No no, you can still live with me and sis… but it might be better to find your own place."

"My… own place?"

"Yeah. You could move in with some friends of mine on the island, or I'll help you get a place of your own. But you're can always come to me if there's no other choice."

She stared in silence for a few moments. "Right… you're the last resort."

"I.. I guess I am.." He sighed. "But I'm just thinking of you, that's all. I just want to make sure you're where you're happy."

"I guess you know best.." She stood up, her head turning from him. "I… I need to think about this."

"Well, sure. Take all the time you…" Before he could finish, she walked off, quickly making her way out of the square.

Haru watched her leave, feeling a pit of dread in his gut. He'd done the right thing, hadn't he?

He kept telling himself he had. He'd given her a choice, so she wouldn't feel trapped into living with him, even if things turned sour for them. No matter what happened in his life, she'd have a home without any strife, and they'd still be friends.

So why did he feel like he'd just done something terrible to her?

----------

Musica and Hebi trudged toward the fountain, looking extremely weary.

"Nothing!" Musica spat. "Not one stinking job in this town. A whole day wasted!"

Hebi tried to look sympathetic. "Hey, just bad timing boss. I'm sure we'll find something. Maybe if we looked nearer to Blues City or Punk Street…"

"Yeah, maybe…" Musica sighed. "Some leader I am. I can't even find my friends some work…"

He paused as he saw a certain brunette rushing toward their position. Elie was running, and ran past the two before Musica could offer a greeting. He had noticed one thing though. Elie was crying.

"The hell…" He walked a few steps closer toward the fountain, and spotted Haru walking away from it. But before he could call out….

WHAM! The sound of a heavy punch was heard, and Let was seen flying out of a nearby alley, landing in a crumpled heap near Musica's feet. Musica registered his injured ally before seeing Julia leave the alley, staring at Let with a look of pure malice.

She stomped off angrily, and as Musica helped Let to his feet, he suddenly saw a familiar head of purple hair in the crowds. Belnika was running as fast as she could, and a quick glance told him she was running from some restaurant… where Iulius was sitting.

What was going on? He pulled Let closer. "Let, what just happened? Julia just clocked you, and Elie's…

Let removed Musica's grip from his clothing and stood straight, one hand rubbing his sore face. "Just leave it.." He hissed, before walking off out of sight.

Musica looked at Hebi, hoping he knew something. But his friend just shrugged, equally confused.

"Man…" Musica rubbed his temples. "This is turning out to be the worst happy ending ever…."

To be continued...


	4. Point to Prove

Groove Adventure Rave: Into the Sunset

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_Apologies to anyone who's been waiting for the next chapter. Like many authors, I hit a stumbling block and lost interest for a while, alongside other things. But after taking a few steps back, I managed to figure out a much better ending than I originally intended, and am planning to finish this fic before the end of the year._

_But again, I apologise to anyone who's been watching and reading. My huge thanks to you for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

----------

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a deep, golden brown. As the airship glided laxily over the sea, Haru stared at the glowing ball of light, pleased to see it go down. Not just because the sunset looked rather beautiful, and momentarily distracted him from his problems, but also because it signified the end of what felt like the longest day of his life.

He had hardly seen Elie all day. In the morning after they had left Rabarrier, he had seen her once during breakfast, when she walked past him without giving him a glance, while he had been eating. Watching her walk away, she looked perfectly normal and cheery as she talked to others, but somehow, he could sense it was being forced. An aura of sadness, the best term he could think of, seemed to emanate all around her.

He had tried to find her throughout the day, hoping he could cheer her up, but she had eluded him all day. The many corridors and rooms in the bowels of the Silver Knights gave her a lot of places to avoid him.

Haru sighed, leaning against the railing surrounding the rear deck of the ship. He couldn't really blame Elie for not wanting to see him. After that bombshell he'd dropped on her yesterday, he could believe she was upset with him, despite any denials she made.

The other's seemed to be in a state of melancholy as well. While looking for Elie, he had spotted Let, who had been sitting crossed-legged with a stonier expression that usual. When Haru asked what was wrong, Let just glared and mumbled 'Julia under his breath. Likewise, when he'd seen Julia later, she had worn an angry expression on her face, which seemed to get worse when he mentioned Let. Musica had spent the day in the ship's bridge, swigging coffee and looking over some documents and computer printouts with a surly expression. Iulius had remained quiet all day, staying in his room. Belnika had been seen all around the ship, walking around with a worried expression. Only Shuda, who had been spending the day reading some books in peace, and Plue, Griff and Ruby, who were busy plotting Ruby's new casino, seemed to be acting normally.

What had happened to everyone? Haru stared at the clouds, wishing he could divine an answer from them. A day ago, everyone was excited and happy, the prospect of his big party, and a life of freedom lifting everyone into a state of joy. Now his friends were in some deep depression, and the woman he loved was ignoring him completely. This hadn't been what he had imagined the days after his victory against Lucia to be like.

Something had gone wrong, he could feel it. For him, he knew it was telling Elie she couldn't live with him. As for the others, he wasn't sure. But he wanted to fix it. Bring things back to normal and get the crew smiling again. But what to do… his talk with Elie hadn't gone the way he thought was best. If he tried anything else, would it be for better or worse?

A sound of wood clanking against wood broke him from his reverie, and he turned around to see Musica, pulling something from a large box that had been set against the airship's wall, next to the rear entrance. Haru watched as he pulled out an old deckchair, the wooden, folding kind with a cloth seat. As Musica unfolded it and set it down, he noticed Haru. "Hey man. You fancy a brew?"

He nodded towards a small ice box set just to the side. Feeling thirsty, Haru smiled in agreement. "Sure. I could use one."

"You could use some company more like." Musica spoke as he set up another chair. He set the icebox between the two chairs, then sat down with a sigh of content. He reached into the box to pick up a bottle, which he tossed to Haru.

The two were now seated, their position giving them a comfortable view of the sunset. Haru took a sip from his beer. He wasn't a big fan of the stuff normally, but it felt good to have the cool liquid parch his dry throat.

"This is nice, huh?" Musica spoke, pointing at the golden sky. "Back when I started the Silver Rhythm crew, I always dreamed one day I'd be able to quit thieving and just kick back like this."

He sighed. "Course, with things as they are now, it isn't all that relaxing."

"I know…" Haru nodded. "It seems this whole big victory thing isn't as great as I thought it would be. I don't get it. Everyone's been so down today."

"Guess we're all adjusting to different things." Musica shrugged. "I know I am, and it's a pain in the ass."

"What have you been doing anyway?" Haru asked.

"If you gotta know, I've been trying to find the Silver Rhythm crew some work. Now we've got no reason to steal anymore, the guys want to go straight." He rubbed his head. "But finding work for about fifty thieves? It ain't easy."

"I can guess." Haru reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. "But you can do it Musica. I know you can. I'll help out if I can."

Musica smiled slightly. "Thanks man. That's nice to know."

He then turned to look Haru in the eye. "But as bad as things are for me, I'm just as worried about you and the others."

"Me?"

"I got eyes Haru. I saw Elie walking away from you last night from that place near the fountain. Poor gal was close to tears. And I haven't seen you two together all day. Not to mention everyone else isn't talking.."

Haru lowered his head, supporting it in his hands. "Dammit… I knew she was hurt. I knew this wasn't going to go right."

"What didn't go right?" Musica asked, his voice firmer.

Guilt stabbed at Haru's heart. This wasn't some small blunder he had caused to get Elie upset as he had done in the past. This time, he had hurt her deeply, despite his noble intentions. Musica's stare on him made him feel like he was being judged for some crime.

"Well.. before we all left, to fight Lucia… do you remember, I tried to sneak out to fight Lucia alone, but Elie caught me and told me off?"

"Yeah, we caught you two talking about something." Musica recalled that night, when he and the other had woken up to find Haru and Elie missing, only to suspect they were at the airship waiting for them. They had been talking about something, but by the time they were heading out to fight Lucia, Musica had put it in the back of his mind.

"Right.. see, before you guys came along, I had asked Elie to live with me on Garage Island, after it was all over." Haru continued.

Musica's expression was one of surprise, then smiles. "Well, I'll be damned. So you finally got off your ass and got things started between you."

"Yeah but…" Haru sighed. "Last night, I had to tell her…"

He swallowed, the memory of last night flashing in his mind, as if to remind him of the dreadful deed it seemed he had commited.

"I had to tell her, it couldn't happen. That she might have to live in a place of her own.

He looked at Musica's face to see his reaction. His friend's eyes were wide in disbelief Musica got up and edged closer to Haru, his stare never wavering.

"Haru, can I ask you something?" He spoke quietly.

"Um.. sure?" Haru gulped, knowing this wasn't good.

Musica grabbed Haru's shirt and yanked him into his face. "Are you fucking INSANE!"

Haru swore he could feel his skin ripple from the force of Musica's voice. "No.. but I couldn't."

"I cannot believe you!" Musica released him and turned around. "Stay right there."

"Where are you…"

"I'm getting Shuda. He's not gonna believe this until he hears it himself." He started walking off. "Gods, Haru what is wrong with you?"

Haru watched him walk until he was out of sight, pondering his question.

"I'm in love, that's what wrong." He sighed.

-----------

Far down, in the bowels of the ship's hull, Elie threw off her bed covers, rubbing her eyes as she got up. She had spent most of the day asleep, which wasn't really a habit she liked to indulge. But not much had been happening today, and she hadn't felt inclined to do anything or go anywhere… and she had wanted an easy way to avoid Haru.

Haru… just thinking his name brought up feelings of rage and despair.

How could Haru do that? Promise her a home and then take it away? That single moment, when Haru had told her she would need to find a place of her own, had been as shocking and terrible as when she found out she was Resha Valentine.

Did it mean that Haru didn't like her as much as she thought he did? Was she just a friend to him? All those times they spent together, every time he had rushed to her aid…. Was it all just the concern of a friend?

Pulling herself out of the bed, she grabbed a pair of jeans she had discarded on the floor and pulled them on, wondering what this would mean for her. She would still get to live on Garage Island, just not with Haru. She'd still have a home, she'd be close to her friends, she'd get a new start in life… and she'd still be friends with Haru, so what was there to worry about?

She stifled a sob. It wasn't enough.

She didn't want to be just Haru's friend. She wanted to be the only one who could hold him close, to comfort him. The only one to be by his side, to live with him always.. to love him.

Never before had she wanted to hold him and confess her secrets more than now. But what was the point? He'd probably just say he was sorry, but no he didn't feel that way for her.

The room felt stuffy, and she longed for some cool air. Wearily, she stepped out the room, and walked to the ship's front deck. People passed her as she trudged through various corridors, but she paid them no heed.

Finally stepping outside, she sighed in slight relief, feeling much more comfortable in the open air. She gazed across the deck at the sky, smiling at the multitude of colours the sky was painted in as the sun set.

A sunset. It seemed fitting really. As the ship would reach Garage Island by tomorrow afternoon, after it had stopped to refuel in Blues City for the night, this would be everyone's last day of traveling. Once they reached the island, the quest would truly be over.

Yet for all the work and strife they had gone through… had she really gotten everything she wanted?

She then realized she wasn't alone. Julia was sitting by the far side of the rail, sipping from a mug of beer and staring into the distance. Elie moved closer, noticing the dulled expression on her face.

"Julia-chan…" She spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Julia turned to look at her, and managed a smile. "Hey Elie. I'm okay, just thinking about things."

"Like what?" Elie sat next to her, feeling Julia had something deeper on her mind.

"Oh, just men. And how , for the vast majority of the time, they are the scum of the Earth."

Elie couldn't help but smile at how she delivered that statement in such a deadpan voice. Not to mention how it seemed to resonate with how Haru had acted earlier.

"Yeah… they are, aren't they?"

Julia nodded with a scowl. "What is it with most of them? They think just because they're all big, tough, and get the lion's share of the work around here, that entitles them to make decisions for everyone and boss whoever they want around."

"I dunno.." Elie sighed. "Maybe they just think it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah well, sometimes it isn't!" Julia growled, thumping the floor with the palm of her hand. "But because they're so damn stubborn, they just won't admit they're wrong!"

"I get the impression you and Let have had a fight."

Julia glared at her. "Don't mention that fool's name. I don't want to even think about that… that bastard for a long time."

The force in her voice surprised Elie. Let and Julia had arguments just about every day, but they always made up shortly afterwards. She'd always found it comforting to know that even two people as different from each other as them could still overcome their differences. Now however, Julia just seemed eager to kill Let.

"What on earth did Let do this time?" She asked, feeling eager to help in any way. Maybe things were going wrong for her and Haru,

"You want to know?" Julia swigged from her beer, before returning her gaze to the sky. "When I and Let were reunited, after he had defeated Jegan, we had promised that after we had helped you and Haru stop Demon Card, we would go back to our home in Makai, to the village of our birth."

"Ooh. So you and Let lived in the same place."

"We were born and raised there, along with Jegan. We'd all lived there happily, and I'd been hoping to be with Let as his mate. However, Jegan changed all that when he destroyed the village and took me for his slave."

Her eyes closed slightly as she thought back to happier times. "I thought I'd never see home again, but then Let saved me… and when we visited Makai to stop Hardner, we had heard some rumours that a land of Dragonrace had finally completed rebuilding a village, and we knew it was home. Let and I wanted so badly to go back there after it was all over…."

She paused, shaking her head. "But now… Let's changed his mind. He doesn't want to go back to Makai."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Julia was seething now. "He gave me some crap about how it would be better and safer to live here than in Makai."

Elie swallowed, hoping Julia wouldn't take offence. "But, isn't he right?"

The Dragongirl's eyes blazed as she turned to glare at her. "You're taking his side!"

"Well, no offence.." Elie spoke nervously. "But I still remember all the stories Let would say about Makai. How there's all sorts of demons and demi-humans… and how many of them are fighting each other."

"Well.. yeah." Julia had to agree. "But we've always had to put up with warring factions, even when we were kids. I don't see why anything should change for us."

"Maybe Let just doesn't want to put up with stuff like fighting other clans anymore."

Julia blinked in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? This is Let we're talking about. Since we were young, he was training day and night, learning all the techniques of our race. He would keep saying how he planned to fight any and all invaders. You know him, he lives to fight."

"Maybe… maybe he just doesn't want to fight anymore." Elie suggested

Julia snorted. "Hardly. Let's a warrior. Even in a time of peace like this, he'll strive to be as strong as possible."

"I know that." Elie smirked. "I've seen the way you two are always training, looking for fights, or fighting each other. Shuda said you'd be beating people up all the way to the grave."

"Right on…" Julia managed a small smile.

Elie shifted, glancing out at the sky. "But there's more to life than fighting. You guys know that. Maybe Let just wants to live a little, see what else there is beyond fighting. That's why he wants to stay here."

"But it's so unfair." Julia scowled. "That village was the only home I knew. Even though I've been around the world with you guys, the only place I feel connected to is that old place."

Elie stared at her thoughtfully. "Is it really that important you live in just one place?"

"Well, yeah." Julia frowned, wondering why her point wasn't getting across. "Surely, you must wish you could go back to…." She stopped, remembering that technically, Elie didn't have a proper hometown. At least, not one which hadn't been destroyed in the Overdrive 50 years ago.

"Er… I mean… a place you want to be, to have as your home."

Elie's expression looked forlorn. "I guess I think of home differently from you. I don't really care where or how I live. These past two years, I've come to realize just how much you and Ha… the other's mean to me. Even if I found the nicest home in the world, it wouldn't mean much without you all there."

Julia stared at her friend, feeling her heart constrict as she studied Elie's eyes. Usually, they were bright and full of life, but now they seemed dull, and it didn't take much to conclude that Elie had some problem far bigger than her awkward boyfriend.

"Elie.. what's wrong?"

"It's….." Elie seemed to cringe. "It's all changing. Everyone's going away. You want to go to Makai. The other's have their homes to go to. And Haru…" She paused, looking unable to speak.

Julia could think of nothing else to do but wrap her arm around Elie's shoulder's and hold her tight, as tears began to spill down the girl's face.

She sighed. Why couldn't they have an easy life for once?

----------

"Will you let go of me Silver Rhythm!" Shuda barked as Musica dragged him towards the rear deck. He had been walking around the ship to admire the sunset, when from out of nowhere, Musica had roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the rear deck without saying a word. Despite his best efforts to pull himself free, the Silver Claimer had a stronger grip than he'd expected.

"What is this all about?" He demanded, praying there was some legitimate answer behind this.

Still staying silent, Musica led him to the back deck, where he spotted Haru sitting nearby in a deckchair. Dragging him closer to the Rave Master, Musica finally released his grip and pointed at Haru. "You know what this idiot's just done!"

"Musica, don't. This is my problem…" Haru spoke up. Shuda sighed. If these two are arguing about some trivial thing like food, there was going to be hell to pay…

"He told Elie she was gonna live with him when this was all over, but now he's decided the deal's off!" Musica scowled at Haru. "Just what the hell are you thinking, treating Elie like that!"

Shuda's eyebrows raised. Well, this certainly warranted his attention. He studied Haru, who was staring at the floor with the look of a guilty man. If what Musica said was true, then it seemed something was definitely troubling the boy. And as per usual, he'd probably have to set him straight.

"Haru, is this true?"

Haru just sighed in resignation. "Yes.."

"Why the hell would you do that? I'd have thought you and Elie would have just succumbed to passion by now…"

"Yeah well, things change!" Haru shot back, anger in his voice.

"I thought you loved her."

Haru's expression reverted back to sorrow. "I do… I still do.."

"Well, you got a funny way of showing it!" Musica spat.

Shuda rolled his eyes and moved over to the wall, where he grabbed another folded deckchair. Unfolding it, he placed it next to Haru's chair and sat down, arms crossed. Once again, he would have to play agony aunt. He might as well be comfortable

"Alright look, Silver Rhythm over there is obviously concerned about you, and frankly I'm getting worried myself. So why don't you just cut the sad sack act out and just tell us what the hell is wrong."

"It's nothing you can fix Shuda, believe me. This is my problem."

"Try me. Besides, I have no intention of delivering you back to your sister in that state." Shuda grinned.

Haru was silent, staring into the middle distance. It was several seconds before he spoke, his voice hollow.

"I've lost her, haven't I?"

"Depends on what you did." Shuda said simply. "I've known Elie long enough to know she could forgive this."

"She won't forgive this." Haru spoke. "I broke my promise. I said I'd take her home…"

"So what's stopping you?"

Haru suddenly scowled. "And take her to what? What am I going to give her?"

Shuda rubbed his eyes. "Please don't tell me you did this just because you don't have a job."

"Is that it?" Musica seemed even angrier at this. "Dammit Haru, why are you being such a coward over this?"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yeah right…"

"I'm just facing facts…" Haru felt his hands unconsciously clench into angry fists. "How am I meant to give her what she needs now? To give her a life she deserves after all she's been through? I live on a tiny island. I've got no job. I missed out on any opportunities to have a normal life because I was busy trying to stop Lucia and his stupid scheme…" He huffed in defeat. "I have nothing… nothing to offer her."

"Bullshit!" Musica spat. He turned to Shuda. "Come on man, convince this idiot he's talking crap!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Shuda growled.

"He listens to you."

"It's not like I'm an expert." Shuda focused on Haru. "It doesn't take an expert to see what's going on here. Haru's just trying to avoid the fact that sooner or later, he's just going to have to stop being Elie's friend and start being her lover."

"Excuse me?" Haru barked, their comments starting to touch a nerve. "I'm not afraid…"

"Oh face it, you are." Shuda replied, his good eye staring at Haru with a challenging glare. "You're on the verge of experiencing something new in your life, and you're just trying to put if off, to the point where' you're willing to ignore the feelings of anyone else."

"Well excuse me for being scared!" Haru yelled. "This sort of stuff is a little new to me."

"Hardly. You two have been together for two years. You learned everything there is to know about her, even before she got her memories back. I fail to understand how you can that close to this girl, and fail to just admit you love her, especially when it's painfully obvious you want her forever."

Haru was silent, feeling more pitiful than ever. His friends seemed to have a better handle on relationships than he ever would.

"I didn't want her to get hurt, that's all. I keep thinking of all those times she came under danger because some bad guy was gunning for me. Seeing her get upset, over something I was responsible for… I don't want to do that to her again. She deserves that much."

"And you think you're gonna hurt her? Man…" Musica sighed. "You're a bigger dunce than I thought."

"I'm sorry, but… what could I do for her now?.." Haru stared at his hands, wishing he wasn't going through this. Wishing he was stronger, that he had a clue what he was meant to be doing, how to bring a smile to Elie's face and keep it there. Never before had he felt more helpless.

"What am I meant to give her? The way I am now, I can't give her a new life, or the things she needs.."

"Oh really?" Musica was glaring again. "And just what does she need?"

"She needs… a home, one she won't have to leave, where she'll be safe. A chance to be whatever she wants to be. She needs someone who'll be able to look after her, someone who won't let her down."

"And you can't do that?" Musica grabbed Haru's shirt and hauled his friend to his feet, his angry stare blazing all the while. "Listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna say this once. All that stuff you said, forget that, Elie doesn't need that. She just needs two things. Love. And you to give her that love."

Haru huffed. "It's not that simple.."

"Yes it is!" Musica's voice raised again, desperate to get his point across. "You're getting so caught up in this future you keep saying you want for her, you're forgetting what you've got with her right here in the present. All that stuff you said earlier… does it really matter to you two?"

"Well…" Haru stumbled, trying to find a response. But Musica's words were resounding in his head, causing him to think back over the years.

"Think about it, man." Musica continued. "You guys have almost been killed several times over. You've faced stuff which would send most people screaming for the hills, not to mention the whole Resha thing… but you've always stuck by each other. You've always looked after her, and she's looked after you. Hell, I think one of you guys would be dead by now if the other wasn't around. You two… all you need is each other."

Haru was silent as he took this in.

"Well I'll be damned…" Shuda spoke up, slight amusement in his voice. "Silver Rhythm actually said something useful for once."

"I'm just saying the truth, that's all." Musica shrugged. "If only certain people would listen…"

"He makes a point Haru. There's something special between you and Elie. There always has been. Do you really wish to sacrifice something like that, just to spare Elie some pain?"

Haru looked at both his friends, a numb feeling all over his body. It was the sort of sensation one felt when they were confronted with facts they didn't want to hear.

He may have lost Elie forever, all due to a unfounded fear.

But he could feel something else now, deep inside. Something Shuda and Musica's words had managed to reignite.

A little bit of hope.

----------

Julia was still holding Elie when she heard footsteps approach. Looking up, she saw Belnika walking up to them, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you two alright?" Belnika asked, kneeling next to them. Elie wiped her eyes.

"No, not really…" She sniffed. "Just… give me a moment."

"She's upset that we're all leaving." Julia explained. "I guess I've just started to realize that myself."

"I know what that's like." Belnika replied glumly. She made herself comfortable next to the two girls. "I'm not sure where I'll be after that party. I want to be as close to you guys as possible, but that might not happen. We'll probably all be apart.."

"Don't remind me.." Elie sighed.

Julia glared at the two angrily. "Gods, what is with you two? It's not like we'll stop talking to each other once we leave. We'll still see each other, just not as often. It's not the end of the world."

"Still feels like it." Elie moped.

"She has a point though…" Belinka sighed. "We can always keep in touch.."

"Yeah." Julia smiled. "So lets just quit all this whining. We've all probably got bigger things to worry about anyway."

"I know I do.." Belnika crossed her arms and looked at the sky, now almost completely dark.

"Seems we've all got problems." Elie half-smiled. "I don't know if Haru likes me, Julia's fighting with Let.." She stared at her friend. "Wanna tell us?"

"I shouldn't.." Belinka's lower lip seemed to tremble. "It's so embarrassing. I keep looking back, and I still can't believe I did it."

"What did you do?" Julia asked, puzzled. Belnika was one of those girls who never did anything out of sorts or attention grabbing. She was happy to be quiet and remain in the background.

"Well I…." Belnika paused, as she gathered her courage. "..I… I.. kissed Mr Iulius."

She covered her now crimson face in embarrassment, feeling the shocked stares of the other girls on her.

"You kissed Iulius? Iulius!" Elie nearly shrieked.

"You're not pulling our legs here, are you?" Julia asked.

"No… I really did."

Julia looked confused. "Well… why? Don't tell me you actually…"

Belnika nodded. "Yes.. I admit it. I have an… intense attraction to Mr Iulius, you might say."

"Attraction?" Elie blinked. "Sounds more like you have the hots for him."

"It's not like that!" Belnika blushed again. "I just think he's really… enticing."

"I guess, once you get past how annoying he is…" Julia sighed. "So how come you don't seem happy about this?"

"It's just… I didn't mean to." Belnika pulled her knees to her chest. "We were just talking, and he suddenly got some idea about a restaurant… and something came over me I guess. The next thing I knew, my lips were on his."

"Wow.." Julia blinked in surprise. "What was it like?"

Belnika couldn't bring herself to look up. "For a few seconds… I felt so utterly content."

"So what's the problem?" Elie asked. "If you like him so much, you should stop wasting time with us and ask him out."

"Ask him out?" Belnika stared at the girls with an anguished stare. "After what I did? I embarrassed both of us out there. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to me again."

"Don't talk like that." Elie spoke firmly. "I've seen how Iulius acts since he joined us. He's really matured a lot since he left Demon Card. I think he'll forgive you." She winked at her friend. "I think he'd be flattered that a cute girl kissed him."

"Providing he actually likes girls, of course..."

Julia stopped herself as the girls stared at her. "Which.. I'm sure he does, really!"

"I don't know.." Belnika sighed. "It's just… you've seen him haven't you. He's so... I don't know, extravagant. Elegant, refined. How am I meant to meet the expectations he probably has?"

"I wouldn't worry there." Julia was scowling now. "Iulius might have a silver spoon stuck down his throat, but he's still a man. And in my opinion, all a good man really wants is someone by his side, someone he can love and appreciate." She huffed. "Unlike my man."

"Mine too…" Elie sighed.

----------

Let hadn't expected to find company on the rear deck. He usually retreated there at the end of the day to get in some katas and meditation, and in his current situation, he needed those more than ever. As he approached and saw Haru, Musica and Shuda sitting together, deep in conversation, he knew he'd inevitably get dragged into whatever they were talking about. He could sense their auras and read their faces, something big was on their minds.

He coughed to announce himself. "Something I should know about?"

The other three turned to him. "Nah, nothing big." Musica shrugged. "We're just wailing on Haru on how he's a complete idiot when it comes to girls. Care to join in?"

Let sighed and closed his eyes. Anything pertaining to romance was the last thing he needed. "No thank you. Sorry I disturbed you…"

"Hey Let, what's up?" Haru looked at him with concern. "You seem a bit down."

"Gods, everyone is miserable on this damn ship!" Musica blurted out. "We saved the world! Would it kill you morons to cheer up a little!"

Ignoring him, Haru continued. "Come on Let, chill here for a bit. If you're gonna mope, you might as well do it with friends."

Let couldn't exactly argue with that comment. At any rate, he was feeling extremely lost about the whole Julia situation, and not quite sure how to go about it. Perhaps sharing with his friends would get him some advice as to what to do. Though with this group, that was hopeful at best.

Relenting, he grabbed a deckchair from the side and set it up next to the others. Musica tossed him a bottle of beer as he sat down. Though he hardly touched the stuff normally, he figured it would be rude to refuse the offer.

Settling into the chair, he stared out at the dimming sunset. "Impressive."

"Yeah, it is." Haru spoke. "Kinda makes you wish night wouldn't come, if only for a little longer."

"A lot of things are like that." Shuda added.

"Indeed." Let sipped his drink. "And sometimes, you wish you'd never done anything at all."

"I take it you and Julia are having a spat?" Shuda questioned, smiling knowingly."

"What else is new?" Musica laughed. "I wouldn't worry Let. You'll both probably be having make-up sex by the end of the night."

"Normally I'd agree.." Let spoke sadly. "But I doubt it this time. I may have finally lost her for good."

"What did you do to piss her off that much?" Haru asked.

"Well, it's all about wanting two things." The dragonrace began his tale. "When me and Julia were first reunited after I defeated Jegan, we had both planned to return to our home in Makai, to find our clan and live life the way it used to be. However…. For one of us, the plan's changed."

"One of you doesn't want to leave here?" Shuda spoke.

"Yes, me. And Julia wants to go back to Makai."

"Really? I thought you liked it there." Musica pointed.

"It will always be my homeland… but it's a dangerous place. You're aware of the different tribes that inhabit there, and that many of them consider each other enemies."

Haru nodded, recalling how a tribe of plant-like people had imprisoned him and Belnika after his first encounter with Hardner, believing them to be trespassers.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, is it?"

"Perhaps not as bad as you think, but the threat has always been there." Let spoke in a resigned tone. "In my days as a teen, I was always assisting my village's guardians in defending our home from attackers, always looking for a chance to challenge others in combat. But after all this, all I want now is a peaceful life for me and Julia."

"And you think you'll find it here, rather than in Makai?" Haru asked.

"I know I can." Let frowned. "Yet that woman refuses to even consider the possibility."

"Funny, I thought Julia would love to live here." Musica grinned as he thought of her past antics. "At the least, I thought she would stay for all the cheap beer…"

"She's smarter than that." Let spoke. "She's aware of the risks we have here. Though we look human, we are still demi-humans, and there are those who fear our kind. Were we to be found out by normal humans… well, you know what happened to Doryu."

Haru nodded. "Sounds like you have it tough on both our worlds."

"It would be easier here. Here at least, I don't have to worry about battling some tribe eager to overtake our land. Why can't Julia see that?"

Let felt his hands ball into fists of their own accord, a sign of his mounting frustration. "Doesn't she want a peaceful life, one where she can be happy?"

There was silence as they mulled this over. Let stared out at the sun, lost in thoughts of the woman who had changed his life, who had brought him happiness and irritation all in one.

He couldn't lose her. It was not an option.

"Musica said something to me…" He turned his head to Haru, who had spoken. "Something I've been thinking about."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" Haru took a deep breath. "He said I've been thinking too much about what I wanted to give Elie after this is all over, that I forgot about what her feelings might be, or what she wants.

"I fail to see how your problem with Elie refers to me and Julia."

"You don't want her to get hurt, right? You think that by living in this world, she'll never have to worry about anything again. You can keep her safe and happy. But you haven't thought about what she wants, how she wants to be happy."

Haru sighed, and rested his head in his hands. His sad expression told Let volumes. Clearly, Haru's problem with Elie tolled heavily on the younger man.

"I never realized, until now, what I really needed to give Elie… what she really needed."

He turned his head to offer Let a half-hearted smile. "Ask Julia what she wants. What she really needs. If you want the same things… I think you'll be okay."

Let stared at Haru, then took in the view of all his allies, impressed by Haru's words.

To think, once he had considered humans weak in all things, including thought and emotion. But clearly, they could teach him a lot.

"Thank you, my friend." Let finally smiled, feeling hope rise within him.

He then looked at Musica oddly. "Is it true that YOU told him that?"

Musica threw up his arms. "I'm just a village idiot to you people, aren't I?"

----------

"Ruby-sama, I still say we should put the new casino in a nice coastal town, near the beach." Griff followed Ruby onto the front deck. The blue blob was scribbling on a notepad, eager to contribute ideas now he was Ruby's assistant.

"I don't think so, poyo." Ruby spoke. "I wanna put it in a city center, so everyone can be able to visit it, poyo."

"Ah, but by the beach would make it an excellent attraction. People can visit from the beach, you'd get a lovely view of the coast…" Griff smirked. "…A perfect view of all the ladies sunbathing.."

Ruby just rolled his eyes. He then noticed Elie, Julia and Belnika sitting together on the far side, talking about something. Realizing he hadn't told them about his new casino plans, he waddled over to them.

"Hey girls, poyo!" He spoke cheerily, not noticing the sad expressions on the girl's faces.

Elie looked at the penguin. "Hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Well, I just remembered that I never told you guys what I'm planning to do now Demon Card's gone, poyo. Brace yourself. I'm gonna give my money to people who need it, and open a brand new casino in Song Continent.

"Oh…" Elie and the girls blinked in surprise, which was the height of their reaction of this news. "Great idea Ruby."

"Poyo! That's it!" Ruby jumped. "Come on, I thought you'd be more excited than that. Especially you Elie, poyo!"

"We're happy for you Ruby, really, we are." Belnika spoke.

"We're just going through some problems at the moment." Julia sighed.

"Problems?" Ruby seemed stunned by this. "Bu.. but we saved the world, poyo! We shouldn't have anything to complain about, poyo!"

"Yeah well, life's not that simple Ruby." Julia said. "Sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to."

"Poyo! That's no excuse to just sit around whining!" Ruby was hopping furiously now. "I had a big setback too, ya know, poyo! I found out Doryu was ripping off all my cash and using it for evil. Then I went with you guys, and ended up not being able to get a hold of my money all the time, poyo! Sure I whined about it, but I got back on my feet!"

The penguin eyed the girls, who were now staring at him with full attention, with the best steely-eyed glare he could muster.

"The best days of our lives are ahead of us, poyo, and you're all just sitting here complaining! Well I ain't gonna spend the rest of my life complaining about the little things, poyo! I'm gonna grab life by the horns and ride it all the way! Carpe Diem, poyo!"

And with that, Ruby turned and stomped off, Griff following him like a puppy. The girls stared at his retreating shape, stunned and confused by his outburst.

There were several minutes of silence before Julia spoke up. "You know, he's got a point."

"He… made on there?" Elie blinked.

"Yeah… we're not gonna get anywhere just sitting around." Julia got to her feet, rubbing her tired legs. "We're about to go into a new phase in our lives, we can't just avoid what's going to happen."

"So… I guess you're going to talk to Let, right?" Elie spoke.

Julia huffed. "If he'll talk to me. We didn't exactly end on good terms… I just hope he wants to find an answer to this problem of ours as badly as I do."

"I'm sure he does." Elie smiled. "You two have gone through way too much stuff to just lose each other over something like this."

Julia smiled, grateful for the comment.

"And Belnika, you are going to tell Iulius you like him, right?"

Belnika turned pale again. "Um… I think he might have gotten the point after last night…"

"But you have to tell him!" Elie affirmed, moving closer and staring Belnika in the eyes. "If you really care about him, you should explain why you did what you did."

Belnika sat quietly as she digested this.

"I.. I should. It's not fair to him.."

Her voice grew stronger as she focused on Elie. "But will you do the same, Elie? Will you finally just tell Haru how you feel about him?"

Elie froze. "Eh… I…. well.."

"You are going to, right?" Julia glared at her. "I know he let you down earlier, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he just didn't think you felt for him that strongly.."

"I do, I do!" Elie wailed, her frustration reaching high point. "But I don't want to lose him, ever. If.. if I say the wrong thing… after what happened…"

"Elie.." Belnika spoke. "We all know what Haru is like. Despite the silly things he does sometimes, he truly cares for you. Both as a friend and.. more. He'll do anything to make sure he never loses you."

"You think so?"

Belnika smiled. "It's Haru. He always comes through in the end."

Elie could only nod to that. Belnika was right of course. Haru always managed to find his way to her, even in the toughest situations.

But this wasn't some enemy he was trying to save her from. This was trying to face having a relationship together. To commit to her forever

And that scared her more than facing the Endless.

"So we're agreed?" Julia spoke. "Once we hit Blues City, we get this mess sorted out."

Belnika and Elie nodded uneasily.

----------

"Huh, look who's decided to show." Shuda pointed behind him to indicate that Iulius was walking up to them. The usually well-dressed man was looking scruffier than usual, with un-tucked shirt tails flailing in the breeze. This usually cheery demeanor was replaced with a dull frown.

"Evening gentlemen." He spoke as he walked to the group. He noticed the chiller full of beer. "Mind if I help myself?"

Musica blinked. "Whoa. Sure this stuff isn't too poor for your refined palete?" He mocked.

Iulius just glared. "Despite what you all may think, even I can enjoy the simple things in life." To prove his point, he grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a big swig, making a grimace over his face as he tasted the liquid.

"Smooth…" He croaked.

Shuda cast a sympathetic look. "I imagine you'll be enjoying the simple things a lot more these days."

"I'm not THAT poor.." Iulius frowned. "While I appreciate the sympathy, I am still fine financially."

"Well, that's good." Shuda smiled. "Maybe having to work for a living will change you for the better."

"Yes…" Iulius sighed, staring in the distance.

"Sheesh, another one.." Musica muttered under his breath. "What's up with you then?" He asked of Iulius.

"It's not really your concern…"

"Listen pal, we've already had Haru, Let and myself complain about their crap." Musica barked. "I;m getting a bit sick of the negative attitudes around her. You drink my beer, you're gonna spill the beans!"

Haru could only shrug at Iulius. "Couldn't hurt to talk."

Iulius swallowed. "Well…. Very well then. If you must know, I'm feeling conflicted about a…. certain female who I am harbouring feelings for."

"More girl trouble?" Musica blinked. "You actually do like girls then?"

"You're a riot…" Iulius replied darkly. "Anyway, this woman, for whom I greatly adore, has never shown the slightest interest in me as anything more as a friend. And yet… yesterday, while we were discussing the new gourmet restaurant I intend to open in the future.. she did something utterly unexpected."

"What?" Haru and the others leaned in closer.

"She kissed me. Right out of the blue, no warning whatsoever!" Iulius spoke in bewilderment. "I mean, I admit I'm the type women find irresistible, but even they're good enough to give me a warning before they make a move on me. And I can usually tell when they're allured by me…"

"Is she hot?" Musica suddenly spoke.

Iulius grinned. "Yes, she's quite attractive..

"Why the hell are you here talking then!" Musica blurted out. "A girl you like just kissed you? You should be out there romancing her or something!"

"Something troubling you about this girl?" Shuda asked. "Normally, you're all over a girl when she pays you attention."

"This girl is different!" Iulius' eyes seemed to glaze over, the way they usually appeared when he was amoured over something. "She's a goddess, sent from the heavens to enrich the lives of our pathetic souls. A beauty unmatched by anyone, and a heart overflowing with kindness and sincerity."

The other stared at Iulius in bewilderment. Haru managed to speak.

"You're not talking about Elie, are you?"

"Of course not!" Iulius spluttered. "While Elie is a charming lass, this girl is an angel compared to her!"

"Er… great." Haru replied lamely. "So er… why don't you ask her out?"

"Ah, wishful thinking.." Iulius sighed, leaning against the wall. "But let's face it, I am a man not worthy of such a gift. Why should a beauty like her want to waste her time with one such as me? A man who served Demon Card, and came out with nothing to show for it."

"You're not that bad.." Shuda rolled his eyes. Nothing annoyed his more than hearing Iulius whine. "Even I admit, you've improved a lot since you joined us."

"And this girl obviously thinks something about you. Why else would she throw herself at you like that?" Musica spoke

"I don't know… animal magnetisism!" Iulius shrugged.

"Point is, you might as well just talk to this girl and get a date out her." Musica grinned. "She might not like you the way you think, but you get a night with her out of the deal at least."

Iulius was silent as he mulled this.

"I suppose I have been overthinking it."

"A lot of that going around.." Musica glanced at Haru.

Iulius put on a smile. "Thank you my friend. You've certainly cleared my head."

"You gonna ask her then?" Haru asked.

"Once we hit Blues City, yes. In fact, I should get ready." Iulius' eyes gleamed in determination. "Once I get a good suit on and smarten myself up, I'll be certain to win her heart! I shall be triumphant!"

And with that, he gunned down his bottle of beer, threw it over the side railing, and stomped off out of sight. "I shall see you later."

"Yeah, give us the details later." Musica waved.

Shuda finished his drink and stood up. "Well, if this little pity party is quite over, I've got some things to do."

He walked away, but paused to look at Haru. "Haru, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks.." Haru nodded, watching Shuda leave.

Let, who had been sitting silently in a cross-legged pose for several minutes, also got up. "I should go too."

"Gonna make up with Julia, huh?" Haru said.

"Not yet.." Let's voice was quiet. "I have been thinking this over while Iulius was talking. I see a solution to the problem… but it's rather drastic."

"Hey, go for it man." Musica grinned. "For someone like Julia, you gotta go the extra mile."

"Indeed…"

"Just what are you planning anyway?" Haru asked.

"I'll tell you that later, after it's done." Let nodded. "I shall see you later."

With that, he left, leaving Haru and Musica alone. Musica opened up another beer.

"Women, eh?" He sighed. "I swear, they're almost not worth the effort."

"Almost…" Haru nodded. "You're sure making a lot of effort to get me and Elie together though."

"Yeah well, I owe it to you two." Musica smiled. "You guys helped me find the Silver Ray, gave me one hell of an adventure, and made me look at myself and find something better within me. Least I can do is make sure should hook up like you ought to."

Haru blinked. "Is that what everyone thinks? That Elie and I are meant for each other?"

"Everyone on this damn ship sees it except you and her, it seems." Musica's voice took a sad tone. "I guess it's hard to look at a person and realise that they truly care for you. But if you don't look, you miss out on something amazing. I know I have."

"You have?" Haru asked.

Musica turned pale, realizing he'd said too much. "Er.. I mean… I've seen it happen to many a guy…"

Haru wasn't fooled. "You've got someone you care for too, right?"

"No!" Despite his protest, Musica could see Haru wasn't going to drop the matter. "At least… I did once."

Haru blinked. He'd never known Musica to be serious about any girl, apart from his short encounter with Reina. "Who was she?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh go on, please."

"Forget it."

"I told you everything!" Before Musica could stop him, Haru had him in a headlock and was furiously rubbing his head.

"Arrgh! Quit it! Okay, I'll talk!"

Haru stopped rubbing, but maintained the headlock. Musica swallowed as best he could.

"You remember when we stopped at Blues City before we left for Luca Continent? You didn't see me the whole day after I left, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, while I was checking out the town, I met…. An old girlfriend, Melodia."

Haru blinked in astonishment. "You went out with this girl?"

"Before I broke it off to look for the Silver Ray, yeah."

"I mean, you actually dated! You didn't just take her home for one night…

"Yes I dated her!" Musica yelled. "Then I broke it off, didn't see her for about three years, then we met again!"

Haru released the headlock, letting Musica sit back down.

"What was she like?" The younger man asked.

Musica looked at the sky wistfully. "One wonderful gal. She was amazingly sweet, always nice to everyone, and one of the smartest people I've ever met. She was the first girl who was willing to ignore the fact that I was some thieving kid from Punk Street, and get to know the real me. I always appreciated her for caring for me like that."

His smile turned to a smirk. "Course, it helped that she had an ass you could eat your dinner off…."

"Yeah yeah…I get you." Haru nodded, not wanting the conversation to take a wrong turn.

"You know, seeing her again, on that day before we left for Luca, it brought back a lot of good memories." He sighed. "Even though we just hung out the whole day as friends, it felt like the old days, when we were together. I hadn't felt like that in a long time."

He sipped his beer. "I was seriously thinking about ditching you and Elie and just staying there."

Haru blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah… but in the end, I knew Rave and Silver Ray were more important to find than my own happiness, so I stuck with you guys."

"That's why you were late getting to the train…" Haru spoke "So, why not see her again? She lives in Blues City, and we're heading there tonight. This could be your chance to be with her again."

"You seriously think so?" Musica laughed. "Ha, yeah right. She's probably partying out with some smooth guy with a stack of money by now."

"Maybe not.."

"Dude, the last time me and Melodia saw each other was a year and a half ago, She's probably forgotten about me by now."

"That doesn't mean you still can't meet her when we get there." Haru affirmed. "I'm sure she still cares about you, even if just as a friend."

"I don't know.."

Haru stood up and glared Musica in the face. "You wouldn't give up on me and Elie, I'm not gonna give up on you."

An idea hot him. "Tell you what. If you promise me you're gonna go see Melodia, I promise I'll tell Elie I love her tonight."

Musica eyed him skeptically. "You serious?"

"After your little talk, I certainly am." Haru extended his arm. "Shake on it."

Musica was still as he thought about it, then he took Haru's hand. "Hell, it's worth a chance, right?"

"Right!" Haru sat down and took another beer. "Though I'm still a little worried about what I'm gonna do for work once everything dies down."

"Huh, you're lucky man, you got that nice island of yours." Musica frowned. "I still gotta find work for an entire crew of ex-bandits. I can just imagine Melodia is gonna be impressed to find my years away have amounted to a magic bit of silver and a gang of cons."

"At least you're the captain of your own airship." Haru offered lamely.

"Oh great, I have an old flying rust bucket the size of a small mansion. Yeah, that really brings in the ladies…"

Musica trailed off, his mind suddenly realizing something. "I have an airship… a crew.."

He was quiet for several seconds, worrying Haru. Suddenly, Musica jumped to his feet, his face in a moment of elation.

"Holy crap, THAT'S IT!" He grabbed Haru and hauled him to his feet. "Haru! You magnificent bastard! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Haru was confused. "What the hell did I just do!"

Musica dropped Haru to the floor. "I gotta tell the rest of the crew about this. This is gonna solve all our problems!"

He dashed off down the deck, only stopping to yell, "Thanks Haru!", before speeding off again.

Haru watched his friend run off, wondering just what crazy idea had hopped into Musica's head. "Let's hope he doesn't do something too drastic.."

Picking himself up, he turned to the sky to see the last remnants of the sunrise fade away, the rosy colour of the sky giving way to the darkness of night. He watched night fall with a new determination born within him.

Tomorrow would be a new day. And the first day of his new life with Elie, providing he could tell her tonight.

----------

Elie looked out at the darkening sky. "Say girls, we're coming to Blues City soon, right?"

"That's what I heard from Musica." Belnika replied.

"Well then, how about once we land, we go out for a drink and have a bit of fun." Elie smiled.

Julia gave a toothy grin. "I like your thinking. Besides, I think we'll need something to calm our nerves before we sort out the guys."

"And an excessive amount of alcohol is going to do that?" Belnika replied sardonically.

"It might help." Julia shrugged.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Belnika spoke. "I think I'll just have an early night in. That way… I'll be ready to talk to Mr Iulius in the morning."

"Yeah well, don't wait too long, okay?" said Julia. "You don't want a good man to slip away from you, even if it is Iulius."

"I guess.."

Suddenly, Belnika leaned over and wrapped her arms around Elie and Julia in a hug.

"Thank you both for helping me. I'm so grateful."

"What are friends for?" Elie smiled. "You get your sleep. And try to have good dreams. You can't confess to Iulius with an unhappy morning face, right?"

"I guess not…" Belnika giggled as she got to her feet. "See you tomorrow."

As she walked away back to her room, Julia and Elie got up and stretched their legs.

"So, let's check in with Musica, see how long we've got before we reach the city." Julia suggested.

"I hope we've got time to find some nice outfits to go out in." Elie spoke absently.

"So, you still gonna tell all to Haru?" Julia smirked. "You promised.

"I don't know… part of me wants to, part of me just wants to keep quiet so things don't change." Elie sighed. "But I can't have both, can I?"

Julia rested an arm around Elie's shoulders in comfort. "It'll work out Elie, I'm sure it will."

"I know, it's just…." Elie struggled for words. "I could lose one of the best things of my life if I don't make it work with him. Even if I were to find someone else, it would never be like it is with Haru.."

"I understand. I feel the same about Let, no matter how much he annoys me.." Julia nodded.

"But you know, you just have to believe in you and him. The two of you have worked so hard to stick together during all this.. now you just have to meet in the end."

"Yeah…" Elie looked up at the sky, and noticed stars just beginning to appear in the darker parts of the sky. She focused on them as more began to shine out through the darkness

Funny, stars had seemed so insignificant before, just bits of light in the sky. But then she found out how they were all part of the Stellar Memory, the great power that had brought Haru and her together to save it.

Whether it was destiny or just pure hope spurring her on, she felt more secure than ever, her friends and her heart telling her what to do.

Her new life lay with Haru. All she had to do was grasp it.

And so, the airship finally arrived at Blue City, with none of it's occupants aware of the eventful night, and the great changes it would bring, ahead of them.

To be continued...


End file.
